Walls Of The Alpha
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: How do you deal with an unusual imprint? How do you deal with becoming a wolf? And how do you break down the walls of your Alpha? When a timid Embry imprints on his stronger and older Alpha, he must conquer these obstacles. Will he succeed? Or be crushed?
1. Transformation

**OMG A NEW STORY YAAAY!!! lol, so here it is! this story will have so much fluff, it'll be like a damn cotton ball! but...always some lemon....and what would a If-I-Were-A-Wolf fic be without hurt/comfort!!!!!!!!!!???????? i hope enjoy it! and thnx for all the reviews i got for SIS!!!!! i appreciate it!!! the more fics I get, then more happier i am to write**

**and we all now, a happy writer= awesome chapters!**

**btw, i will make this as long of a story as i can, i just hope the plot i chose is able to do that!**

**PS! in this story, Jake phased before Embry. dont aske why just go with it, ok? ok!**

**i own crap except my imagination!**

**enjoy loves!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

I groaned as tremors went up my spine.

What the hell was happening to me? I felt like I was... transforming. My whole body was aching as if my whole skeletal system was changing. It burned. i wanted this to stop.

My screams turned into what sounded like howls. What the hell? After what seemed like eternity, all the pain stopped. Just like that. Now I was _really _confused. I looked around. I was till on the path in the forest, a lengthy walk from my house. But what was different was what I saw.

I saw _everything_. Things I never saw. Every little detail of things. I also heard and smelled everything. I felt... different... stronger. I then realized there were 3 wolves surrounding me. They all towered me. I looked down and saw....... _paws._ I stood up and continued to stare at my _paws _like an idiot. I'm a... a...

_Wolf, Em. Your a wolf. Like the rest of us. _I jumped at the voice.

The 3 wolves before me snorted in amusement. I glared.

_Relax Em, it me. _I now recognized the the voice. It was Jake. I let out a breath of relief.

_Damn, this one's jumpy. _A voice joked. Another voice snickered. I growled, which freaked me out a little. Guess I was jumpy.

_Relax Em. That's just Jared and Paul. Your a werewolf, shifter whatever you wanna call it. We're protectors of the tribe. Just like all the legends, which are all true by the way._

_So... would that make....... you the Alpha? _I asked.

_No no. That's Sam. He's the Alpha until I'm ready. He's with his imprint, Emily, right now. You'll love her. When you phase back, we'll take you to meet him._

I nodded. He also explained imprints, pack plural, and vampires, how to kill them and all that good stuff. Oh, _and _the fact I'm going to be going through _alot _of cloths. But I was still freaked out. I was a... _werewolf. _The thought scared me a little. Scratch 'little', I was terrified!

But I pushed that thought aside and concentrated on phasing back. It took a while, but after almost an hour of concentration and calmness, I was laying on the ground as my human self again.

I blushed through my dark skin when I realized I was naked. I shyly brought one of my legs up to try to cover myself. Paul and Jared snickered but Jake rolled his eyes and handed me a pair of basket ball shorts. When I stood up, I felt different. Taller, and more muscular. I mean, Jake, Paul, and Jared all were much taller but... you get my point.

"Let's go to Sam's. It's not to far so we can walk." Jake said.

I nodded and followed them. While we walked, my mind was a jumbled mess. I still couldn't believe it. I was a... wolf. I had to kill vampires if they crossed some border. Great. Just the life I always wanted. Note the sarcasm.

We arrived at a small house that looked like most of the houses on the res, but a tad bigger. They went up to the door but I stopped.

"U-um... I'll be in in a minute. I just need a second to process everything, ya know?" I told Jake.

He nodded in understanding and told me to come in when I'm ready. I gave a tired sigh and ran a hand through my short hair. I'm sure I'll get used to being a wolf, but right now I was a bit overwhelmed and needed a moment. I admit, I am genuinely a shy person, so I was petrified of meeting my Alpha.

I sat down on the bottom step sideways and took a deep breath. I buried my face in my hands as thoughts rushed through my head.

I tried to look at the bright side, which is what I normally try to do. I could transform into a strong and awesome werewolf. I had amazing muscles and hightened senses. I was much taller than a human, but not as tall as Jake, Paul or Jared. I could live forever if I wanted too (thank god for the choice there!), heal fast and I could kill _vampires._

So there were the good things. On the other hand...

I had to run patrols for hours, learn control, listen to Alpha commands, sharing and hiding thoughts and worry about when I imprint. Which I hope is for a long time, I really want time to adjust before finding my 'soul-mate'.

I wasn't in the mood to be obsessed with one person for the rest of my life at the moment. I sighed. I think I can get through this, Jake told me he'd help. And then there's the pack and my Alpha. Maybe I should go and meet him now...

"Your Embry?" A deep voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice. I lifed my hhead from my hands, but didn't look at the person standing next to me.

"Unfortunately, yes." Was my blunt answer.

"Hm, so your the newbie, eh? I'm Sam." The person introduced. Oh, he's my Alpha! Damn! I stood up and looked up at him.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't come in sooner I just-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I stared into beautiful, grey eyes...

* * *

**Sooo...you guys know what just happened? lol! yea.....cliffy....sux don't it? oh well....i ALWAYS finnish my stories, so dont worry... **

**should he have imprinted in the next chap? was it too quick or what? TELL ME! but for right now, lets settle with this....**

**i BETTER get a TON of reviews for this. i always do my stories BACK to BACK! tell me....how many writers do that? i wanted a break, but i love writing to much, and love all of ya so i wrote this. IM SO SO SO SO SORRY IT WAS SO SO SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....itll get longer....  
PATIENCE!**

**anyway, all i really want is... REVIEW!! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!somewhere rite here right???!!!!!**


	2. Why Me?

**heey, sorry it took so long.....i delated it on accident. if ur new to my stories, know tht i tend to do tht alot. i suck.....**

**buit its here, tht wat matters. to answere some of ur Q's, jake wont be the bad guy, ill give u a tiny spoiler and tell u i was planning on emily to be the evil one. and one other wolf (havent decided) and Pace1818: i 100% agree! there will be a bit of a love triangle (never did tht b4), **

**and Embry is going to play the shy role ALOT on this story. hes a bit clumsy when hes nervous (which is alot wen hes aroun Sam). hes adorable, and who doesnt love him!!!!!!!????? **

**so yea, i own nothing twilight related, enjoy loves!**

* * *

What just happened?

I realized I was staring and quickly looked down.

"Um, I'm just a little nervous. I just... needed a minute." I said weakly.

"Ah. I understand. It's overwhelming, isn't it?" He said understandingly. Damn, his voice was smooth like butter.

"Y-Yeah." I stammered out.

"Well, why don't you come inside and meet Emily?" He suggested and rested his hand on my shoulder.

I resisted the urge to shudder with pleasure at the sensation. Why was I feeling like this?

"Ok." I replied and we walked in side. We walked up the steps, which I slightly tripped on. I caught myself, but blushed heavily anyway. I was a werewolf, but I was _still _clumsy when nervous.

Sam chuckled, but not in a way of making fun. I glared at him and we entered the house. The others were on a couch, eating a bucket load of muffins. He led me to the kitchen where there was a woman working over the stove. She turned around and smiled at me.

"You must be Embry! Welcome to the pack." She welcomed and stepped forward to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you. It's nice to finally meet you." I said shyly.

I talked to her for a few minutes before we joined the rest of the pack in the living room. I had a good time with the pack. Paul was a cool guy, but he was very temperamental. Jared was very funny and made me laugh when he did stupid things.

But as I tried to pay attention to the conversation, my eyes kept drifting back to Sam. I suppressed the urge to growl when he kissed Emily on the cheek. What the hell?

Was I… _jealous? _

I excused my self and walked into the bathroom.

It's not that I was jealous of Sam, I was jealous of… Emily. Why was I jealous of Emily? I jus met Sam . Plus, he was 22 and I was 17! That's just… creepy.

But, it probably could just be a small crush. I mean, I've always found men attract me a bit more than women. I just was never sure enough to act on the attraction. And Sam, well, he was pretty sexy.

It was probably just a small crush that would blow over. It' not like I impri-

No!

_No!_

_**NO!**_

I didn't imprint. That's impossible. An imprint can only happen between a man and a woman. At least… that's what I learned. I mean, what would happen if there ever was a gay werewolf? Would fate put them together with someone they're not attracted to?

I sighed and look in the mirror. I shouldn't be jealous of Emily. I'm sure this'll blow over.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. I rejoined the pack, but just listened to the conversation. Eventually, everyone was getting to leave, so I did the same. I left the house, but the further away I walked, my heart clenched in pain. I was so confused now.

I arrived at my house and walked in the living room. I walked over to bookshelf and scanned for any book that might help me understand why I feel this……. Pull towards Sam.

A title caught my eye.

_The Art Of Imprinting_

I pulled it out and left the living room. I walked upstairs to my room and set the book on my bed. I slipped out of the basketball shorts and put on a fresh pair of boxers. I sat on my bed with the covers pulled up to my waist. I reached for the book and opened it.

I flipped through the book, looking for something that might help. The first part was about famous and well known imprints. Finally, a page caught my eye.

_Imprinting._

_It is the worlds most powerful bond between two beings. It is rare, but when it happens, it happens between a shifter and another being. The shifter will feel as is that one being lit up their entire world. The mind, soul and body is being pulled towards that being._

_It does not matter what gender the imprintee is. _

_For there have been rare cases of male shifter and male, female shifter and female, and shifter and shifter imprintings. Many believe that imprinting is about continuing the bloodline for new shifters. But the fact is, that is not what it was originally created for. Imprinting is about finding true love._

_Rejecting the imprint is fatal to the shifter. If a shifter is rejected, or kept away from their imprint for long periods of time, the shifter will feel depressed, and eventually… suicidal. _

_But there is also the case of re-imprinting. Which is very rare, and happens in generally shifter and shifter imprints, for one shifter may already have an imprint. In that case, the imprinter must find a way to get his or her imprintee to re-imprint on them._

I read enough. Did I really… imprint on… _Sam_? I mean, he's my Alpha! And he's 6 years older than me! That's a bit creepy. From the way my heart felt just thinking his name, I knew there was no point in denying it.

I imprinted on Sam, my Alpha. I closed my eyes and sighed. Why must this happen to me? I turn into a wolf and imprint on my Alpha in the same day. Yeah, this is the most stressful day of my life. I set the book on my nightstand and settled into bed with one thought in my head, one choice.

Win over Sam, or be crushed.

* * *

**Ok, i loved tht last line. "Win over Sam, or be crushed" lol, loved it! sounds serious and exciting lol (_which _it is)**

**i cant tell if its short or not, depends on ur computer screen size...........**

**well, REVIEW!!! u kno tht wat i want, if u dont, ill send Sam after you..........REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. So Fast

**IM SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**it took so long, but its finally here! i made myself get a red bull, and write! so i really hope it was worth your wait!!!!! btw, thnx for the reviews....im flattered...lol... i also glad u love shy embry! hes just so damn adorable and irresistible, he could turn any staright man gay or any lez girl straight in my opinion, lol!**

**ok, enough of my pathetic ramblings! **

**YOU KNOW i own nada twilight...duh...why would i?......... though i may steal it someday..... enjoy my loves!!!!!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

I guess that howl is my new alarm clock.

But I couldn't really complain since it sounded beautiful to my ears. Though that might just be me since I....... imprinted....... on my Alpha. I quickly bolted up in my bed. I imprinted on my Alpha! I couldn't tell him. He was already imprinted. I ran a hand though my hair. I'd have to hide my thoughts. That might be difficult since I _just _turned into a wolf _yesterday_!

Crap...

I hopped out of my bed, not wanting to upset my Alpha by being late. I guess I would just try and keep my thoughts silent. I walked outside, stripped, and phased, which took a few seconds since I was new to it, and it still hurt a bit. I was met with Sam's thoughts, and managed to hide _it _in the back of mind in a imaginary locked box.

_Hello Embry, so patrolling isn't to difficult. All you'll have to do is..._

He explained everything, and I silently listened. Wasn't to hard I started to run off where Sam told me to.

So far, I was doing good of keeping silent. It was just me and him. But it wasn't awkward. I also hid the fact the my heart sang just to be even remotely near him again. I just continued to run the border he told me to run. It wasn't to hard.

That is until Sam went alert.

_Crap..._

He thought and I was wondering what the hell was going on.

_What's going on? _I asked.

_Ok Embry, listen carefully. Do you smell a scent near the border? It's sickly sweet. _He thought.

I lowered my snout and slowed to a trot. There was an overly sweet smell that burned my nose.

_Yeah. Why? _I asked, and little freaked.

_Ok Embry, I know it's only you first patrol, but I need you to follow that scent. It's a vampire. I'll be there soon, but follow until it I get there. _He explained calmly.

Ok, now I was terrified. I mean, c'mon! It's my first patrol!

_O-Ok, I'll try. _I answered, following the command.

I broke into a run and started to follow the scent. My first patrol and I'm hunting vampires already. I'm gonna need therapy. I cleared my mind and focused on the scent. I was a bit panicked, not really knowing what to expect. But somehow Sam remained calm and came up behind me to follow the scent too. What would happen if we had to fight it?

(Sam POV)

Shit!

It was Embry's first patrol and that red head decides to turn up _now? _Damn leaches.... But I remained calm for Embry. He was freaked out enough as it is. Poor kid. I kept silent though, putting up walls around my mind, as not to freak him out more. He seemed like a good kid who didn't need this life.

I followed the scent with Embry, it was fresh, so she must've been here not to long ago. I ran sped up as fast as I could, but this area of the forest had so many larger trees, I had a hard time weaving through them. But Embry, being much smaller, weaved through them perfectly, so he led. But I really didn't want him have to fight on his first patrol.

Eventually, we reached a cliff, over the water. And that red flame disappeared in the water. I growled lowly. W phased back, and dressed.

"Embry, I'm sorry you had to do this on your first patrol." I amended.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. I felt quite bad for him. He was too young for all this. But like the rest of us, he unfortunately didn't have a choice.

"I-It's fine. I'm just... its alot... to take in in a short time." He said looking down at the ocean.

"Well, why don't we go back to my place. Emily probably has food already made." I said. He smiled and nodded.

We phased and ran back to my place.

(Embry POV)

As we ran, Sam talked to me to calm me down. A few stuff about vampires. And other stuff, music, sports, etc... It was nice. I only met him yesterday, but the pack already felt like family. But we mostly talked about _me. _I couldn't help but feel as if he had up these imaginary walls. Like I didn't really get to know him, but then again, we only met yesterday.

We arrived at his house. We phased, dressed and went inside. Emily was in the kitchen, cooking as always. I sat down with Jake, Quil, and Jared. We talked about my first patrol and other stuff. I glanced into the kitchen. A wave of jealousy ran through my body at the way he caressed Emily. Eventually he came into the living room to watch T.V with us.

I observed him as much as I could without staring like an idiot. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice if I did stare. He didn't really participate in any of the conversation, only a few times. He always seemed to have such a serious expression. Except with the occasional quiet chuckle when we joked around.

But he was still beautiful. How the hell am I supposed to get him to even notice me in a way other than a brother? Not to mention, if Sam by some magical chance ever _did _leave Emily, she would be crushed, and I would feel like crap...

I wish I could just have something normal in my life. This all happened within a half an hour! No one told me I would change and imprint within the first 30 minutes of being a werewolf.

I sank into the couch and forced my eyes to stop staring at him. I don't think I even have the guts to _try _and get him to notice me. I guess I would just try and be his friend first.

_Just work on it, you two are meant to be together! The Emily bitch doesn't deserve such a fine thing like him._ A voice in my head sspoke. I resisted the urge to jump.

Was I _really _hearing voices? Why can't life be easy just once?

_Sorry, hon. But you know, and I know, that you belong with Sam. _It spoke again.

_No! Sam is happy with Emily! Why the hell would he even consider me. Not to mention I'm only 17 and hes 22! _I spoke back.

This was a little weird. But know one else seemed to notice me having a mental conversation with, what was apparently, my inner wolf.

_Age is just a number. And is he _really _happy? You don't know him to well yet. The pack probably doesn't know the truth. Just look at him. Is there _real _love in his eyes? Tat's just the stupid imprint._

_And you know if he's happy? _I asked back skeptically.

_Nope. But your gonna find out... _And he faded, thankfully.

I was giving myself a headache. I looked around. Everyone's eyes were still glued to the screen watching wrestling. It was nearly midnight. But I was too tired to leave, and the pack seemed to feel the same. Might-as-well stay the night. Plus my heart didn't want to stay away from Sam.

I was fine with that though.

(Sam POV)

I stared at the T.V. not really paying attention to whatever was playing. I just wanted to relax after chasing that damn leech. And I felt bad that Embry had to chase it on his first patrol.

I glance over at him.

He seemed fine now. Staring off into space. He looked so innocent, its a shame he was pulled into this life. All of a sudden, someone plopped into my lap, bringing out of my thoughts. I smiled and stared at Emily. My Emily. He pecked me on my lips and settled herself on my lap.

I was completely in love with her. But I have my moments. Everyone does. Has their moments of... regret. I do rarely wish I had a choice in the matter of imprinting. To have to time to actually fall for her. But I loved her, that's all that mattered I guess.

I was happy.

I really am. But sometimes it's just my inner wolf that's happy. Not_ me._ But I learned to accept everything. You have to accept the good and the bad in life.

(Embry POV)

My blood boiled. I'm pretty sure mt body temperature went up impossibly higher. It took all I had to not shove Emily off Sam's lap and plop myself in her place. I will admit it. I was jealous. It was I-wanna-phase-and-rip-her-to-shreds jealousy. But I kept myself from shaking and stared at anything but them.

But I remembered that I needed to have patience. And the first step to even be part on Sam's life is to become his friend. I could do that... I hope. I mean, he's so much older and... superior. I was just... me. I'm nothing special. We all may be brothers, but I'm sure being a wolf is the only thing I have in common with these guys besides Jake and Quil.

But I won't give up. No matter how shy, clumsy or overley sensitive I may be, I'm damn stubborn. And I knew I had no choice. I knew what would happen if I didn't get Sam to even consider me. I would be crushed. I took another glance at Sam and Emily, resisting the urge to cry in frount of everyone at the way they stared at each other.

How am I going to do this? More importantly... could I?

* * *

**Hey, so there you have it!!!!!!!!!! again, if u have a large computer screen, it'll seem short. if it is, then read this on a smaller screen!!!!! im trying to make them longer! anyway, yeah, these updates keep getting longer apart! sorry...I've been busy. but i promise you'll like the story if you don't already! **

**so REVIEW!!!!!!!!! i know how many of u favorite me and this story! if you can do that, then you can take a few seconds of ur life to make ur fave writer overly happy!!!!!!!! :D**

**so, again, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**SORRY IT WAS LATE!!!**

**as always, i accidentally deleted half of it!!!! PLUS almost my entire state (rhode island) got flooded! (dumb rain!) my town dint get as much as others but lots of places are closed, and my fave mall's parking lot got 5 ft!!!!**

**that's a good enough excuse RIGHT????!!!!!!!!**

**anyway, i don't own any twilight stuff!**

**enjoy loves!!!!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

I drew.

I tried to make it perfect. I remembered him perfectly, and sketched him on the paper sitting on my lap. I always sort of drew out my feelings. Kind of like a diary without words, instead there were drawings. Right now, I was trying to draw _him. _Draw him as perfectly as I could because, well, he _was _perfect. At least to me.

I saw no flaws... except maybe the fact that he was 4 years older than me, had and imprint and seemed to show no interest in me besides a friend. I continued to sketch. I was trying to draw his wolf form. He was all black, very large, broad chest, and very muscular and powerful. Compared to me, he was god. I had a lean figure, muscled and very large compared to a human.

But compared to him, I was a shrimp. And I don't mind at all. I kinda liked it. I continued to draw him, his detailed fur, his muscular legs and large paws. He was beautiful. What I would give to be with him.

My hand was starting to cramp up, so I decided to put away my sketchbook and set my pencil along side it. Its been a weeks since I last saw Sam....... with _her _though. But tonight, I had patrol with him alone again. And I was overjoyed. My heart hurt being away from him. Just thinking about seeing him eased some of the pain.

Soon, I heard a wolf howl and knew I could see him. I had been doing my best to become his friend, though I still didn't know a whole lot about him. But, I was trying. I knew I had to try harder. What I did know, is that he like cars. In fact, he's the one who taught Jake, before everyone turned to wolves.

But unlike Jake, he had an actual job for it. He worked as mechanic at the car repair shop in La Push.

I made my way outside, stripped and phased. It was easier now, and became routine for me. I put all my secrets in the back of my mind and started to runt the perimeter he told he to. We kept quiet, as always when it was just us, but I wanted to ask him something. I wanted to see how far I can get through these imaginary walls he built up. For once in my life, I decided to put all shyness aside and just ask.

_Sam, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't wanna... _I trailed off.

_Sure. _He responded.

_Well, I was just wondering, do you ever regret imprinting?_

(Sam POV)

Of course.

I blocked my mind for a few seconds. Of course he would ask the question I was most uncomfortable with. But... since I met him, he had this caring and trustworthy air about him. He was different, and had something that set him apart from the pack. He was quiet and reserved, kind of like me. I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell the kid a little bit.

I hesited but quickly recovered.

_No. _

But he sensed my hesitation.

_Really? Never? Not once? _He pressed. He was a curious kid. I gave a wolfish sigh as I continued slowed from a run to a jog.

_Well... sometimes... I wish I had more time. _I started.

_More time for what? _He asked.

_More time to fall in love with her. Or to actually have a choice. _I explained. Damn, I was never this open with the pack. But again, there was something about the kid...

_Oh, I get what your saying. _He thought.

_But don't Emily that, or anyone for that matter. _I thought quickly.

_Don't worry, my lips are sealed. _He thought. And I believed him.

(Embry POV)

Wow.

I never expected that answer. But it gave me a confidence boost. He _did _have his moments of regret. Maybe I could do this. But I still needed to be more of a friend. It was hard considering the age difference, but I could careless. I wanted him.

All this was thought in that locked box in the back of my head.

We continued to run in silence. Afterwards, we headed back to his place, as always. The pack spent more time there than their own homes. But I wasn't gonna complain. As always, we phased, dressed and headed inside.

I saw a blue iPod on the coffee table, and realized it was mine. I glared Jake.

"Sorry man, I crushed mine on accident." He amended. I rolled my eyes and took the iPod, I was wondering where it went.

"Whatever." I said.

The rest of the pack were watching T.V. and yelling at it for some team to win. I didn't really care nor did I pay attention. I walked to the back porch and sat down, bringing my legs to my chest. I plugged in the ear buds to my iPod and turned on the song. I loved this song, so I turned it up a bit. it was I Wanna Hold You Hand sang by T.V. Carpio. Hell, what I would _give _to just hold Sam's hand...

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_  
_I think you'll understand_  
_When I say that something_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_  
_You'll let me be your man_  
_and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_  
_Now let me hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_  
_It's such a feeling_  
_That my love_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_  
_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_  
_I think you'll understand_  
_When I say that something_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand._

I glance through the screen door at Sam and Emily. I quickly looked away because the sight of them hurt. I wiped away tears I didn't realize had fallen.

"Hey." I heard a voice. I jumped and looked up. I turned off my iPod as Sam chuckled.

"You get scared easily don't ya?" He joked. I chuckled softly.

"Now tell me what's wrong." He demanded. I frowned.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied pathetically. He looked at me skeptically.

"Obviously something _is _wrong if your crying, Embry." He had a point. I looked down.

He sighed and sat down next to me on the huge chair, and slung an arm around my shoulder. I suppressed a shudder at his bare skin on mine.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. _I thought.

"Embry, something is bothering you, don't make me command you to talk about it. I don't like my pack being unhappy." He said.

Damn, why is he so caring? No way I deserve this. I had to restrain myself from burying my face in his broad chest.

"I just don't wanna talk about right now." I said quietly and looked up at him.

_Yeah you, got that something, I think you'll understand. _I thought again.

"Ok. But, you don't mind if I stay out here do ya? Emily is cooking and the other guys are..."

"Immature." We said in unison.

We both laughed. I haven't laughed since I imprinted on him. And I had a feeling he din;t laugh too much, especially since he always had a stone cold expression most of the time. I could those walls start to come down. Though it only seemed to happen around me. And I was happy about that.

I glanced at him again.

_I wanna hold your hand._

* * *

**In my world, it was pretty long.**

**the song is I Wanna Hold Your Hand _sang _by T.V. Carpio, but is written by the Beatles. I really couldn't;t think of a more perfect song, right?**

**alright, i didnt get alot of reviews last time. that made me sad, and you don't want a sad writer! GUESS WHAT!?!?! they have a new REVIEW button!!!! it looks cool dont it? so c'mon now! try it out!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Stormy Comfort

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! i try to update soon, but i just cant seem to get off my lazy ass. iv been reading alot.... inspiration for my next story....ill give hints bout that later *wink*.**

**and, im glad all of you love the sensitive embry. wen i first wrote his character, i didnt kno if you would think embry was a wus or ... um....*ussy.**

**screw disclaimers, they're wasting time**

**enjoy my loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV)

Something about him.

About Embry. I knew he was different, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I was never really this interested in the rest of the pack. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved the pack! They're my family, but Embry had this something about him that I couldn't place.

I always wanted to protect him. Embry was kind of the puppy of the pack, even if Seth and Leah had joined a couple of weeks ago. Seth was bright and happy-go-lucky. He was not nearly as shy as Embry. Quite the opposite actually. And Leah... I don't need or want to explain.

If any of the pack, mostly Paul, picked on him, I would yell at them to stop. I mean, I break up any fights within the pack anyway if they're not play fighting. But Embry, I knew well enough now that he was a sensitive kid, and had to watch what you say. But was also stubborn as hell and was fighter when he wanted to be.

Despite the age difference, Embry and I, I guess, would be considered close friends. Now, I wasn't one to show my emotions like a normal person... unless I was drunk. Just ask the rest of the pack. But that kid seemed to have a way to make me crack a smile once in a while.

But sometimes, I would catch Emily glaring at Embry behind his back. I only saw it a few times, but what could Embry have possibly done to make Emily dislike him? Hell, I really don't know a single person on the res that doesn't like Embry! I loved Emily to death, but sometimes... I do have my moments of regret, and wish I didn't have to hurt Leah, like I told Embry. I wish I didn't have to leave Leah and break her heart. But you can't help who you imprint on.

As far as I knew, Embry kept this thought a secret. The kid was trustworthy too.

Right now, some of the pack and myself were waiting for the rest of the pack to get back. It was raining and thundering like crazy outside right now. There was sopposed to be a hurrican on the way, so that explains it. So we waited for Embry, Jake and Quil to return for patrol. I had told them to return early, since the conditions were too bad to run in. We may be wolves, but we too had a limit.

As always, the pack was lounged out in my living room. I didn't mind, though. The pack usually reports to my house after patrol, so we waited for Jake, Quil, and Embry to return from patrol. Another crack of thunder hit. Damn, I wonder what it was like for the guys to run in this.

(Embry POV)

Miserable.

I was purely, 100%, completely, fully, absolutely miserable!

For starters, I _hated _storms. They freaked me out. Jake and Quil knew I hated them, but they didn't know how _afraid_ I was of them. But thankfully, they weren't paying attention to that, they were concentrating on not drowning in the slushy mud.

For that, I was grateful, because I was _petrified. _Every time the thunder boomed, I would jump a foot in the air. And the mud was so mushy, our paws sank probably half a foot in the ground. I just wanted to curl up in bed, and dream of... someone. Not to mention I hate the way my fur clung to my body.

_Alright, lets start heading back. We shouldn't stay out in this hurricane any longer. _Thought Jake.

I couldn't agree more. If I wasn't covered in rain and mud, I would leap with joy. We ran, well not really ran, trotted back to Sam's. His House was closest and we always went there after patrol. My body was soar, I was scared, and wanted to cry... or scream... or pass out.

After what seemed like hours, we arrived at Sam's. We phased back, and put on our soaked shorts. Being in human form made me a bit more cold. But if I wasn't a wolf, I would probably be dead. We walked through the back door, completely drenched.

Everyone stared at us, Jared and Paul laughed. I glared. I was totally not in the mood. Sam rolled his grey eyes.

"Guys, there's extra cloths in that closet." He said and pointed to the door on my right.

Jake and Quil took a shirt and shorts, but there wasn't any more left. Jake sent me an apologetic look and I sighed. Was I really gonna be stuck and wet cloths all night?

"Embry, you can borrow some of my cloths if you want." Said Sam. My eyes widened slightly.

"Y-You don't have-"

"It's ok Embry. You shouldn't have be stuck in drenched cloths all night." He cut off. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

I would _love _to wear his cloths. The pack shared cloths all the time, but it actually meant something to me in my mind. I followed Sam upstairs to his room, which actually a bit big. He went to his drawer and pulled out a t-shirt that looked to big for me and a pair of black basketball shorts.

"Thanks." I said softly. He nodded then left me to get changed.

I quickly changed into the over sized t-shirt and shorts. The shorts were fine, but the shirt hung loose. And it smelled of him. His amazing scent. I walked out of his room and downstairs sat of the couch with the others.

I serpressed a jump when a boom of thunder hit. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey guys, lets watch a scary movie!" Exclaimed Jared.

I wanted to punch him. This was going to be the worst night of my life. Everyone agreed so Jared popped a DVD into the DVD player. I didn't catch the title, but apparently it was 'the scariest movie you will ever lay eyes on, it'll make you shit your pants!' Not my words, Jared's.

The movie started with a romance scene. I felt a pang in my heart. I knew what that reminded me of. I looked away before tears threatened to fall. Thank god it was dark. But I was also sitting next to Sam on the couch, and I refused to let him see me cry, he'd probably think I was an oversensitive freak.

I contued to look away until I heard screaming. When I looked, thankfully someone was getting slaughtered. I shiver ran through my spine as another crack of thunder and lightning erupted. And it sure as hell was loud. The thunder + the screaming of the movie = a _very _frightened Embry. The rest of the pack's eyes were glued to screen. some laughing, some scared as hell at the amount of blood.

The thing that really did it for me was another romance scene. Finally, I had enough and stood up.

"I'm a bit tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." I whispered to Sam, and left the living room.

Tears started to fall from my eyes as I could hear the rest of the love scene play out, and the loud thunder and lightning. I opened the door to one of the guest rooms and stepped inside. I sat on the large bed and ran a hand through my hair. I moved to the middle of the bed and pulled the covers up to my waist. I curled up, sniffing Sam's shirt. It was the only sense of comfort I had right now.

Eve though I was exhausted as hell, I knew I won't be getting much sleep.

(Sam POV)

I watched Embry leave and walked upstairs. Even in the dark I could he was tense. He had been since he walked through the door from patrol. Either it was the thunder, or the movie. Or both. Curiosity got the best of me and I got up after him.

I opened the door to one of the guest rooms and saw him curled up in the middle of the bed. Even in the dark, I could see he was miserable. I felt a bit bad for the kid. I don't like seeing anyone this miserable, and Embry was no exception. I walked closer to the bed.

"You ok?" I asked softly.

I heard a groan that turned into a quiet whimper as a response. Poor kid. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Tell me what's wrong." I said quietly.

"Hate storms." He mumbled.

Another boom of thunder erupted and I could see his slight trembling. Ah, so he was afraid of storms. And this was basically a hurricane. Now I felt really bad for him.

"I hate them too." I whispered. It was true. Just, maybe not as much as him.

He looked up me.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. You don't mind if I keep you company, do you?" I asked.

I didn't know what it was, but something inside me couldn't leave this kid alone like this. Again, this kid always seemed to bring out a piece of my emotional side. I saw his shivering ease up a bit as he nodded. I didn't mind staying with him. Emily wasn't here, so I wouldn't get any weird looks from her either.

He sat up in the bed and looked out the window. Another loud crack of thunder exploded in the sky and he jumped.

_Ah, the hell with it! _I thought and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

He needed some sense of comfort, and again, I didn't like seeing anyone this miserable. So if holding the kid would calm him, I would do it. He tensed up but relaxed eventually, all shivering coming to a stop. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Thanks." He murmured.

I smiled.

"No problem. Now get some sleep." I whispered back.

I heard his breathing slow down as he went limp in my arms. I laid him down and and watched him sleep. He didn't move when the god damned thunder boomed again. I let out a breath of relief. I decided to just stay with him, in case he woke up again.

I looked at his peacful face. I guess all he needed was some stormy comfort. I smiled slightly.

There was just something about that kid that made me smile.

* * *

**Alright!!! before you say ANYTHING about this story moving too fast into the slash part, NOTICE that Sam keeps referring to Embry as a KID! so there... its not moving to fast, Sam still see's Embry as a friend, brother kid, etc. but he still finds something interesting bout him. Poor Embry though...**

**i REALLY cant wait for next chapter, i got something planned. things start to get into dangerous waters...**

**well, you know what makes me happy, Reviews are my crack, im an addict, dont want an angry review-addicted writer, so REVIEW!!!**


	6. Call Him A Fag And Your Out!

**Hi loves!!!! yeah, went on vacay in D.C., thts my excuse. but i JUST got back...finnished chap. happy to write so ta-daaaa!!!!!!!!!**

**i repeat, disclaimers are a waste of time!!!**

**enjoy loves!!!!!!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

Is it possible for a wolf to die of stress?

If not, I'm sure I can prove them wrong. Because I felt nothing but stress. Between that red headed vampire we're chasing and trying to get Sam to see me as something more than a 'kid', I was ready to pass out.

I wanted so bad to tell him. There were a few times where I almost blurted it out, but I wussed out. I couldn't do it. They way he looked at Emily... I knew I would never get that look. But something inside me knew that there was something missing between them.

God, how I wanted to tell him! To get _something _off my chest. I was getting tired of hiding my thoughts every time I phase.

These thoughts ran through my head as I walked down the road. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, just taking a walk trying to clear my head. But so far it wasn't working. I found myself in front of Sam's house.

_Stupid uncounciouse pull thing... _I grumbled in my thoughts.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked up the steps. No point in fighting the pull. It hurt way to much to fight. I walked through the door and saw Jared, Paul, Quil and Jake lounged out all over the living room, like always. This place is like our second home... or first. It was just easier to be our natural wolf selves here.

I saw Sam kissing and cuddling Emily while she cooked. I _really _wanted to rip my hair out and scream at the sight. Can't they go a day with out all that... loving stuff.

Quil and Jake greeted me, I returned the greeting, and sat on the couch. The guys were all watching the woman's volleyball on T.V, talking about how amazingly hot they were. But like I said, even before the imprint, girls never really did it for me, and usually preferred to be held, than the one holding. Its just not my nature to be dominant. Which explains alot...

"Oh damn! That blode in the blue... sexiest one there. Whataya think Em?" Asked Paul. I looked at blonde on the screen.

"Um, y-yea, sure." I stammered out. Crap, I was nervous.

Some people sweat when they're nervous or lying, some fidget, some even laugh, but me? I stutter like a freak. Unfortunately, Paul must of picked up on this.

"What, you don't think she's hot?" He asked with a raised brow.

"N-No, s-she's hot." I said, trying and failing to keep the stuttering under control.

"C'mon Em, look at that ass, and tel me she's not sexy. You'd have to be gay to think she's not hot!" He persisted.

I was panicking inside. The pack was now looking at me with curious eyes. Even Sam glancing at me. I felt like I was under a microscope, and I hated that feeling.

"I-I, um... I'm gonna get some food." I said.

I hated lying, and was never any good at it. I felt that lump in my throat. I got up and tried to make a quick exit. But Paul was quicker and grabbed my arm.

"C'mon Embry. Don't you think _any _of those girls are sexy?" He asked. Why in hell was he so curious?!

My heart was probably beating three times the legal speed limit on the freeway. I really didn't wanna tell the pack I imprinted, nor did I wanna tell them I was gay. But I felt too much pressure, with everyone in he room staring me down, waiting for an answer. I felt like crying, and ready to pass out.

"Tell us Embry." He pressed.

"Yeah, it's okay, tell us." Came other voices in the room.

"Are you gay?"

"You're a queer?"

"Tell us!"

"Tell us!"

"Tell us!"

"**_YES! I'M GAY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" _**I screamed, and ran out the door with tears running down my cheeks.

(Sam POV)

I watched Embry with sympathy.

I pulled away from Emily and leaned against the doorway watching. I didn't care if he was gay, I was more concerned about how he looked right now. I didn't know what to do. I felt bad for the kid. I didn't know why, but I wanted to protect him.

I jumped a bit when he yelled. I have _never _heard Embry yell. It's probably as rare as sunshine in Forks. He was a quiet person, and never bothered anyone. Which is why I was angry when Paul pushed him too far.

I glared at Paul. His smirk he had on quickly disappearing when he saw my face.

"Paul. Out. Now." I was so pissed I couldn't even make a full sentence. He quickly obeyed.

I would deal with them later. I ran after Embry, phasing when I got outside. Embry was phased, and I found his location. As soon as I found this out, his thoughts disappeared, but I knew where he was. I ran to a really small clearing, surrounded by large trees. At the base of one was Embry, curled up and sobbing. I phased back and dressed.

I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

I kept quiet and let him cry.

I was pissed at Paul for picking on him like that. God How I wanted to skin the sorry S.O.B.

I felt bad for the broken kid in my arms. But there was something more than just sympathy. To be honest, I wanted to protect him more than anything. I was madly in love with Emily, she's my imprint. But Embry always seemed to awaken something in me. I honestly didn't know what it was, but I wanted more.

(Embry POV)

He knew I was gay.

Probably thought I was queer, a fag, an awful creation gone wrong. I bet they all thought that. The only good thing was that they didn't know I imprinted.

So I was surprised when arms wrapped around me. I was even more surprised because I knew who it was. So I let him hold me. Let my imprint hold me. I didn't want him to see like this. Pathetic and weak. But I really couldn't help it.

"I'm s-sorry." I whispered when I was finished crying.

"What on earth do you need to apologize for?" He asked in a soft voice.

"For crying like a pathetic excuse for a being... or being a gay?" The statement came out more like a question.

"First of all Embry, your _not _pathetic. I better not hear you say that _ever _again. And secondly, I could care less that you gay because... I'm bisexual." He said the last part slowly.

To say I was relieved would be an understatement. He didn't hate me _and _he was bisexual! That made things a bit easier.

"You... Your bi?" I asked, still not believing it.

I pulled slightly away and looked up at him. For the first time, I saw him blush.

"Yeah. Not alot of people know, not even Emily. Only Leah and... you. I'm surprised Leah hasn't blurted it out yet as revenge or something." He said the last part in wonder.

"Wow." I guess Leah wasn't a total bitch.

"Yeah. And please don't tell anyone." He requested softly.

"Of course. And um... thanks." I said, realizing I was still laying on his chest. I blushed and moved away.

"Don't worry about it. I just hope its not a regular thing. I hate seeing my pack hurt." He said, giving me a worried look. I sighed.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I can get a little overly sensitive." I said, stating the obvious. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed. But its fine. Better than being a stone cold Alpha." He murmured the last part. I chuckled.

We finally stood up and realized it was late. And my shift to patrol.

"I think I should get going on patr-"

"No Embry, I think you've been through enough for one day. You should get home get some rest." He cut me off.

"Wow, thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

We said our goodbyes and I walked away towards the direction of my house. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Like I always did when I was around Sam. When I reached my house, I went up to my room and had a good peceful sleep I haden't had in a while.

(Sam POV)

I watched him walk off.

Again, I opened up to him. He just had that air about him. And I couldn't help but spill my guts to him. Something that wasn't common, even with Emily.

I made my way back to house. I still had to take care of Paul. He was still in my backyard, right where I left him.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?! Starting fights in the pack is one thing, but you _know _how Embry is!" I yelled at him.

"C'mon Sam. He's just overreacting. Its no big deal." He said nervously.

"Well, it is a big deal when you hurt someone in you _own _pack! Mentally or physically. I don't care about the play fighting, or whatever. But you _knew _how he would react. And you _know _Embry's not gonna get over something like this like Jared or Quill would!" I burst out.

"Sam, c'mon! Who cares about him?! He's a fag-"

He was cut off by my fist connecting with his face.

"You will _not _talk about Embry, or anyone else in the pack like that. He is part of your pack, and you will treat him as such. And that's and order. But if you offend anyone in the pack like that again, so much to point where they run away, cry or even get injured_, _You'll be outta this pack faster than you can say 'Oh shit'. I'm sick of your bullshit. Do I make myself clear?" I hissed in my 'Alpha' tone.

He nodded, and I could tell he was scared, as he should be. _No one _messes with my pack like that... particularly Embry.

(Emily POV)

I knew he was queer.

So, I was homophobic. But the last time I checked it was Adam and Eve, not Adam and _Steve._ But thats what that whore Embry would want.

I knew it when he stared at my Sam when he thought no one was looking. But I saw. He may seem innocent, but he was just a little whore who wanted to get in my man's pants. But that wasn't going to happen. No way in hell Sam would _ever _think about being with him!

Damn, I hope know one else in the pack was gay or bisexual. One is quite enough for me.

The little fag was exposed, and with a little help, he would be crushed.

* * *

**Ok, so.....Emily's POV was REEALLLY short, but idk what else to say. i just wantd you to taste Emily's bitterness toward Embry. i like to plan ahead, ao i already have and idea for another story lol! but i cant tell you anything because its an If-I-Were-A-Wolf tradition that i give you the summery in the last chapter.......i just like to build up suspense.......**

**but i have _this _whole story planned out!!!! i made a list.....lol**

**PLUS its my b-day today............................................ so your review can be my birthday present..........please? *Embry puppy eyes* Review pleeeaaaaaaaseee and youll get lemon sooner than you thought! c'mon u know your dirty minds want it so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Violation Is Nothing If I Can't See You

**Ok pple, i try not to waste time, be warned, evil paul and emily!**

**disclaimers are for asswholes who like to take up time!**

**enjoy loves!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

He's been on my mind more than usual.

If that was possible.

He just seemed so damn perfect. I still wondered why he would even consider being my friend in the first place. But he is, even though I want more. I want more of him. But I think I'm a bit closer to getting him.

I can see the doubt in his eyes when he talks about Emily. It may be small, but it's there, and I see it. Crystal clear. To me at least. I just had that feeling that Emily wasn't Sam's _true_ imprint. It may sound selfish, but it's what I think, and what I see.

But just because he was doubting doesn't mean he would be interested in me. I mean, look at me. Next to Seth, I'm the smallest in the pack. Definitely the most sensitive one. Most likely the only gay one (bisexual doesn't count since he's with a girl). And maybe even the _weakest _one.

And I just couldn't help it. Yet Sam never seemed to mind. And that made me smile.

Like yesterday. Sam didn't seem to mind when I pathetically cried into his chest. He even gave me the patrol off, but I would've fallen asleep in mid-run anyway. I got outta my bed and made my way downstairs, throwing on sweat pants on the way. I took off Sam's shirt and replaced it with a wife beater, only because the pack didn't knock, and if someone barged in, I didn't want to be embarrassed while explaining why I'm wearing a shirt drowned in Sam's scent.

I wandered around the kitchen, looking for something to make for breakfeast. I did my fair share of cooking. I slammed the the fridge door shut. I had too much on my mind to eat. My head still spinning from yesterday's events.

I made my way to the living room and plopped down on the couch. I wanted to be with _him. _I remember every little touch, every word, and every feature. From his soft (sometimes dark) grey eyes, to his tanned and muscled legs.

But I couldn't have it. I knew that if by some miracle that if Sam eventually returned my feelings, that I would feel beyond guilty for taking him away from Emily. Which is why I didn't deserve him. No matter what I see that's missing between them, they're happy.

Sam hasn't accepted nor rejected my imprint because of the obvious. He doesn't know a thing. How would he react if I did tell him? I wanted to find out, but at the same time I don't. I was too young for this, all of this.

From turning into a wolf and chasing vampires, to imprinting on my Alpha and trying my hardest to keep that a secret.

The sound of a rapid knock brought me out of my thoughts.

I groaned, but got up anyway and answered the door. I looked up to see that it was Paul. I opened my mouth to ask why the hell he was here, but was interrupted by a blow to my jaw.

I stumbled back, but caught my self before I fell. My jaw thankfully healed itself within seconds, though sourness was still there.

I looked at him incredulously. "What the hell, Paul?!"

"Your slutty ass made Sam decide to knock me the fuck unconscious. I know you want Sam to fuck you senseless. Don't you, you little queer?!" He screamed.

I shrank back, the 'slutty ass' comment hurting a bit. It also made me nervous... and very angry.

"I don't know what the fuck your about!" I yelled just as loud. I was tired of his B.S.

"Don't try to act more stupid than you already are. I know you like Sam. I see it, and so does Emily." He smirked and pinned me to the wall.

I heard another person enter the room. It was Emily.

"Its true. I knew you weren't as innocent as you seemed from the moment I met you." She sneered. I glared at her.

"I don't know what your talking about." I stuck with my same answer. They _weren't _going to know I imprinted on Sam.

"Give it up Embry! I see the looks you give him when you think no one's looking. I see the way you react whenever he touches you. It makes me sick, you pathetic queer! He's mine!" She bursted.

"What the hell does Sam see in bitch like you?" Was my smart ass comment. Though I was in position to be a smart ass when I was painfully pinned to a wall.

"Ha Ha. Ya know the only thing worse than a bitch is a gay bitch. Now Stay. Away. From Sam!" She shot back. I didn't show it, but my heart hurt at even thinking about it.

"And what are going to do if I don't?" Oh god, I wish I never asked that question.

"She won't do anything. _I _will." Paul whispered in my ear.

I felt a hand roughly grope my crotch. My eyes widened as I realised what he meant. My heart beat faster, and I started to squirm.

"Please, bitch. You know you like it." He continued to whisper, and felt him rub his hard on against my thigh. I felt tears sting in my eyes, as I fought harder.

"C'mon Paul. You can give it to him if he disobeys." Emily said with a smirk. I felt the tears I tried to hold back spill down my cheeks.

"Ya hear that? You disobey and... I don't think I need to explain." He said, and finally pulled away.

They left without another word. When the door closed I slid down the wall and started to sob. Why was this happening to _me_? I didn't want to be violated in the worst way possible (no one does), but I _couldn't _stay away from Sam.

There wasn't a way out as I saw it. If I told someone about what they said, Paul was gonna give it to me before any one could anything. If I stayed away from Sam, it would literally kill me. And if disobeyed, Paul and Emily would torture me.

What could I do? Every option I thought led to me either being suicidal or raped! And I didn't know which one was worse. No wait, that was a lie. The pain of staying away from Sam, my soul-mate, my imprint, couldn't compare to the pain I knew Paul was capable of inflicting.

This made me cry harder. I could stay away from him for a little while, until I figured something out. But _nothing _could ever keep away from him. Whether he thought of me as just a friend, it didn't matter.

It may seem foolish to you, but when you imprint on someone, you would go through hell just to be with them, no matter what kind of feelings they felt for you. I could stay away for a little while. But nothing could permanently keep me away.

I would go to hell, and stay there, as long as I could see Sam.

* * *

**Ok guys, whataya think? i feel bad for Embry, this ch was a tad dark. the nxt one is lighter, and to let you know, embry cant stay away from Sam for long.......specially when your imprint asks for you...oops i leaked!**

**anyway, i wanna ask ya something, do you think embry is foolish to think about seeing Sam after the threat Paul gave him?**

**anyway, nxt chapter is lighter, maybe even funny (i have a hard time making chap's flow so srry) lol, there's a reason why im The Fluff Monster, not The Masochistic Monster..... you will never read a tradegty in my stories**

**an way, Review...as always....shouldn't have to ask but i wanna anyway.........REVIEW!**


	8. Wasted Kisses

(Sam POV)

I hated being confused.

Abso-fuckin-lutely hated it.

I couldn't get Embry out of my mind. He was an amazing friend. But there was that something about him that made me want to be around him. And I had no clue what it was. I always seemed to be thinking about him more than Emily nowadays.

I seemed to be thinking about him at the most random times. Even when I'm at work, like I am right now. I worked at La Push Auto Repairs. It paid surprisingly well. Especially when you live in tiny town like La Push. The job had become even easier once I turned into a wolf, but I never got bored.

It was slow day today. No one working tonight besides me and another mechanic, Destiny. She was a pro mechanic, just like me.

Right now, I was simply replacing someone's smashed window. The whole time I was doing it, my mind wandered to other thoughts. Thoughts of Embry. But I didn't know why. He was kid, my pack brother, and a great friend. But there something more.

I remember the couple times I held the sensitive kid in my arms. I had felt something then. Something I didn't really get with Emily.

I don't know. I was so confused, making my head hurt.

I finished replacing the window after who knows how long. I wasn't keeping track of time. I glanced at the digital clock on one of the work benches.

_6:27 pm_

Yes! My shift ended at 6:30. Thank god, because I needed a drink. I was so confused, I just wanted to forget and relax. I got ready to leave, grabbing my jacket. I told Destiny to close up because I was leaving. She nodded and I made my way out of the garage and to my car.

Normally I would go home and change. But since I didn't really do anything ecpet change the smashed window, and replace a few tires, my cloths were still clean, so I decided to just head out to Port Angeles right away.

I hopped into my silver 2008 Licoln Town Car. It was had beem in an accident when I bought her (the original owner didn't want to pay to repair her). But when I was done with her, she looked like a brand new car again and almost flew over the roads.

I drove to P.A. and arrived in front of bar. I parked my car, and hopped out, making my way into the bar. As soon as I was seated, I ordered a shot of Vodka. I told the bar tender to keep 'em coming.

After who knows how many drinks, I was completely trashed.

(Embry POV)

I tried to keep my mind of of Paul and Emily's threat. Thankfully, Jake and Quil sensed something was wrong, and were doing a hell of a job keeping me busy. By the end of the day, I was exhausted. So right now I lounged on my couch while Jake and Quil played Call Of Duty 4 on my PS3.

I chuckled at how competitive they could get. The whole Paul thing was in the back of my mind as Jake tried to gab the controller from Quil. I rolled my eyes and felt my phone vibrate. I walked into the kitchen while answering my phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Eeemmbryy!" Answered a slurred voice. But I recognized it.

I raised a brow. "Sam?"

"Yuup! I need yerr help." He slurred. I got a little worried. Plus I knew he must be wasted out of his mind.

"What do need?" I asked worried for my imprint.

"I need you drive me home. Pleeeaaassseee, Emmy? I drove, and I dun wanna kill peoples by driving." He slurred.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. Just don't call me Emmy. Ever. Where are you?"

"Deal! And uumm... Yo bar tender dude! Where the fuckamI?"

He gave me the address and I told him I'd be there in 10 minutes, and to not do anything stupid. I put my phone on the table. I was just gonna run there as wolf, since I would have to drive his car home. I told Jake and Quil about Sam and said they could stay here.

I know I shouldn't go anywhere near Sam, after Sam and Emily's confrontion. But if Sam _asked, _then he shall receive.

I hurried outside, stripping all of my cloths (including shoes) and tying them to my leg. I quickly phased and started sprinting out of La Push. I ran in the forest along side the highway to Port Angeles. Eventually, it became to dangerous to be in wolf form so I phased and dressed again.

I found the bar easily just by following his scent that I was imprinted in my brain. I went inside, which no one gave me any looks since I probably looked to be in my 20's. I spotted Sam on a bar stool about to drown down another shot. I rolled my eyes and quickly snatched away the small glass.

"You've had enough, Sam." I said sternly.

"Eeemmbryy! Knew ya come! We'll go after on more drin-"

"No! Y done for the night, c'mon." I hissed.

I pulled him off the stool, trying to make sure his swaying body didn't collapse. He wrapped his arm around my neck and heavily leaned on me. I helped him to his car (which was pretty nice might I add). I fished through his pocket and found the keys. After unlocking it, I helped him in the passenger seat and went over to the driver seat.

I started the car and started toward La Push.

"Em, ya know you reeeaaally pretty." He slurred.

I rolled my eyes, but felt a blush creep on my cheeks anyway. I ignored him and concentrated on the road.

_He's drunk outta his mind. It means absolutly nothing._ I mentally told myself.

The ride continued like that. Sam making drunk comments about how 'pretty' I was or how 'I bet guys are all over you alllll the time'. His words exactly.

Finally, we arrived at his house. I helped him out of the car and into his house. I decided it would be a bit of a hazard to leave a drunk Sam alone, and since Emily wasn't here, (thank lord, I would be killed if she was), I would stay. Plus he asked me.

I helped him upstairs to his room, and sat him on his large bed.

He looked at me with curiosity. "Embry, can I ask ya question?"

I was kinda scared to know what it was.

"What is it?" I asked hesitintly.

"Whassit like to french a dude?"

I blinked, unsure how to answer.

"U-um, well, I'm not sure what you mean." I replied nervously.

"Yeeaah ya do! C'mon tell me, does it feel good to kiss a guy." His voice got more seductive, as I grew more nervous.

He got up up wobbly legs so he was right infront of me, noses almost touching.

"There's something about you Embry." He said more seriously. I looked up to meet his intense gaze.

"Sam, your drunk. You don't know what your talking about." I murmered, trying and failing to avoid his gaze.

"I may be drunk, but you still haven't told me what kissing a guy's like. You should so me." A sloppy smile spreading on his face, the seriousness fading away.

Before I could move away, I felt his lips crash into mine. My eyes widened. His lips.... they felt.... wow. I wanted this for the longest time. But not like this. Not when he's drunk. Not when he wouldn't remeber it in the morning. And not when he's still with Emily.

But I couldn't pull away. His lips sloppily dancing with mine. When we pulled away, he was smirking.

"You have soft lips." He murmered.

He was about to dip down again, but quickly pulled back and dashed to the bathroom. I heard heaving sounds coming from behind the door. I sighed and looked down to floor as Sam finnished in the bathroom. I always wanted to him to kiss me, but not like this.

When he was done, he stumble out of the bathrom. I helped him to his bed and under the covers. I took off his shoes before draping the covers over his large form. Before I knew it, he was out like a light. I sat down next to him on the other side of the bed, like he had done not to long ago. I know I should leave. I know what will happen when paul and Emily find out. I knew what was gonna happen to me. But that just wasn't on my mind when I was around him. Whether he was drunk or not, he kept my mind positive.

BU this time I wasn't sure. He _kissed _me. Something I have dreamed of since I imprinted. But this isn't how I wanted it. A single tear rolled down my cheek. My first kiss with my imprint, and he was drunk.

* * *

**Yes, i REALLY JUST DID THAT! porr embry (dont call him Emmy). unfortunatly, theres more sadness (anger for you) to come. but if your a fan of mine and read all my stories, have i EVER dissapointed.....god i hope not...... anyway,**

**A picture of Sam's Car is on profile, personally, i love the car, wish i had one myself lol, but check it out if you want. i wanted this one cuz it drives like a dream, so dont be mad its not some hot classic or wat ev.... there will be more er...car action haha later in the story........if ya know what i mean........**

**anyway, gimme what i want, and REVIEW!!!!**


	9. A New Level Of Danger

**HII! so yea, finally here! ive been...uh ..... doin a bit more reading than writing, but im back now! btw, spellcheck dont work so deal with it.**

**disclaimers are for people who like to waste time....**

**enjoy loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV)

I woke up with a massive hangover.

I felt like some one took a sledghammer to my skull. My eyes fluttered open and tried to sit up. I groaned as the action made my head hurt more. I laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. I tried to remeber what happened last night. But I couldn't.

I heard my door open and saw Embry slide in. He silently made his way to my bed side and set a glass of water and tylenol on my nightstand and turned to leave. From the way avoided my eyes I knew something was wrong.

"Embry, something wrong?" I asked softly before he could leave the room.

He turned his heel and gave me a glare that I've never seen before.

"Nothing's wrong." His voice was tense.

I sat up, keeping my eyes connected with his.

"No, something's wrong. C'mon tell me." I insisted. He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"You don't remember what happened last night, do you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

I shook my head. I didn't remember a thing. "Tell me."

"Well, you called me from a bar, completely wasted. You needed a ride." He started and sat down at the edge of my large bed. He continued.

"I ran there as a wolf so I could drive your car home. On the way home you kept... makeing compliments. Saying how 'pretty' I was and how 'guys must be all over me all the time.' I tried to brush it off. You drunk outta your mind. But then we got home..."

He took a deep breath and my heart was going 3 time its normal pace. I wanted to know what happened, but at the same time, I didn't.

"You asked what is like kiss a guy. I didn't know if... you were mocking me or not but I ignored it again. Then you said 'there was something about me.' I didn't know what ypu were talking about until you..." He paused and I could hear his heart beating faster than mine.

"Embry, what did I do?" I asked, frantic.

"You kissed me. Would of done it again if you didn't puke and pass out." His voice cracked.

Shit, I messed up, and I messed up bad. I might have ruined a friendship with the closest friend I've probable ever have. Not only that, but what about Emily?

"Shit Embry, I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't know what I-"

"You right, you didn't know what you were doing and you sure as hell don't even remember it!" He burst as he stood up.

"Embry, please! I'm sorry I kissed you. Honestly, I am." I tried. I didn't want Embry outta my life. For some reason, I needed him.

"Don't apologize. It meant nothing. Absolutly... _nothing._" I could see tear well up in his eyes as he said 'nothing'. I stood up and locked my eyes with his.

"Well it obviously meant something to you if you upset about it." He went silent after that. We stared at each other.

"Embry why does me kissing you, make you upset? I mean, we're friends, we should be able to brush it off." I spoke softly.

Silence.

"Why? Why does it make you this upset? Why?" I persisted, wanting answer. I hated when he was upset, and hated myself that I was the cause of it.

He wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek and walked over to the chair where his coat was. He slung it over his shoulder and walked to the door. He turned around in the door way and looked at me and whispered,

"My first kiss with my imprint and he was drunk." He walked out silently, letting those words seep in.

(Embry POV)

When I was out of his house, I let the tears I tried to hold back fall like water behind a broken dam. I slipped into my coat and walked home, knowing what would wait for me. No doubt Paul and Emily found out that I was with Sam last night. I knew what was gonna happen when I decided to pick up Sam.

That made me cry harder. I just couldn't seem to get a break these days. The only thing keeping me from jumping off a cliff was a heartbeat. That of my imprint's. I reached my house, and knew there was _they_ were already in there. It wasn't hard to find out where I was last night. A smuch as I wanted to run, I knew that would make it worse.

With a shaky hand, I opened the door to my house and silently slipped inside. Almsot immediatly, someone grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the floor of my living room. I whimpered as I landed wrong on my hip.

The lamp turned on and I saw Emily and Paul who was standing over me. Emily spoke,

"You know what to do. Don't take his ass yet, I wanna wait to see that another day. Give him a taste. Other than that, do what you want. I gotta go see Sam." She smirked at me and left.

Paul got on his knees next me, his eyes roaming over my body.

"Mmm, God you don't know how difficult it is to ignore Emily and fuck you right now. But I'll listen, and give you a taste." He said with a crazed smile.

He got up and straddled my waste, I could feel his hard on against my abdomen. I shuddered in disgust and squirmed.

"That's right, squirm like the little bitch you are. Tell me, when men fuck you, do you like it rough?" He spat as he shoved his hand down my pants. I cried out in pain as he gave my cock a hard squeeze.

"P-Please... stop..." I sobbed out.

"Take it like the bitch you are." He growled out and pulled his hand out of my pants, only to rip my shirt off.

He undid his pants to release his large, hard cock. I shuddered, not wanting to do what I knew he was gonna make me do. He moved up so the tip of his cock was on my lips. I closed my eyes as I my breath came ragged through my nose.

"Suck." He demanded.

I shook my head, which was difficult since he was hold the back of my head by my hair, cause blood to drip down my neck.

"I said **suck**!" He yelled, and shoved him self down my throat.

I gagged at the taste, and chocked at the lack of air.

"Mmm, I wonder if your ass is as tight as your mouth. We'll find out another time, but for now, _suck._" He commanded.

Too scared to fight, I obeyed. Things always seemed to get worse when I fight. So when he told to do something I did. He scratche me, bit my neck, kneed my ribs, anything to make me scream. Eventually though, the pain in my throat was too much that I couldn't even talk.

After what seemed like eternity, he got off me, finally letting my breath. My jaw and throat hurt beyond imaginable.

"Well that was fun. Now I know your good at keeping secrets in wolf form, so if you tell _anyone _about this, or go near Sam unless its a pack meeting, you count that I'm gonna take your ass _rough _and _hard. _Understood?" He finnished.

I nodded weakly and heard him grunt in approval. I would've breathed a sigh of relief when he left, but my throat hurt too much to do so. I was thankful my mom was in Salem on some buisness trip. I sure as hell didn't want her to walk in on the mess I was in.

I crawled to the bathroom, and puked in the toilet. All the semen he forced down my throat coming back. It burned my thoat but I suppose I prefered that than having it inside me.

_Why _couldn't I just get a break for _once_? Just once! I'm tired of this. But there 2 voices in my head. One telling me this wasn't worth Sam and give up. And the other telling to keep going, it will pay off. I really didn't know what to do.

But my heart told me I couldn't give up. I knew Sam was my imprint, and I would never give up until he told me to my face that he didn't want me. No matter what Emily Paul did to me, Sam was my imprint, and they couldn't change that.

_But what about what they just did to you! _Came the voices in my head. I knew that voice was right.

I sighed and stood up on wobbly legs, looking at myself in the mirror. It seemed ages ago that there was a happy joyful kid that was my reflection. But now all I saw was....a zombie. If it weren't for my tanned skin, I could even be mistaken for a vampire.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. This whole situation has been taken to a new level. And that level was dangerous... for _me._

**

* * *

**

Alright. Whataya think? i still have a hard time writing rape and lemon and stuff... so sorry if it sucked! but Embry's right! this just keeps gettin worse for him eh? well......sorry! but it has to happen. raise you hand if ive let you down? *sees no hands* GOOD! and if you think i have, well yur just gonna have to wait till next story, i have something that goes against one of my 'laws' i will explain that at the end of this story, but at least you have soemthing to look forward to!

**well, i wont beg for reviews. begging is for the weak, and yea it may offen some who type review 180 times in the AN, but wat ev, im blunt, and im waaay to conceited. your reviews are bad for my ego........**

**WTF THAT DOESNT MEAN DONT TO REVIEW! REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	10. Let's Exchange The Experience

**Alright my loves, this chapter is pret-ty intense. which is why i was super excited to write it! **

**diclaimer? SUCK IT!**

**enjoy loves!**

* * *

(Sam's POV)

He imprinted.

On me.

He _imprinted_ on _me_!

Oh my god, well this complicates things. I didn't want to hurt Embry, but I imprinted on Emily. Plus I couldn't hurt Emily! Not after what happened with Leah. God there's just so much going on. There's the newborn fight we have, and then I found out Embry Call, has imprinted on me.

Talk about a love triangle. Embry was my friend. And I knew that he was very sensitive, and I can't imagine what he must be going through. I knew there was something about him, now I know. All the times I held him, and stuck up for him, it meant more to him than me.

Then there's Emily. My sweet imprint. I couldn't hurt her. I was in love with Emily, not Embry. Though I've said this before, there was tiny piece missing when I was with her. Everything seemed to make sense, yet there was still so much I had to figure out.

Why would fate make Embry imprint on _me_?

I was 6 years older than him, isn't that just slightest bit odd? I feel horrible. Embry imprinted on me, probably loved me. But I couldn't return it. I just couldn't. I sighed. I would have to talk to him when he came over so the pack could get ready for the newborn fight tonight. That was stressful enough as it is, but I knew I had to talk to Embry

(Embry POV)

I was getting ready to leave for Sam's house. We had that damn vamp fight tonight. To be perfectly honest, I didn't want to go... at all. My throat hurt so bad, I couldn't talk in my normal voice. I didn't get much sleep last night either, but I knew I had to fight. I was part of the pack, it was my duty. I took a few pain killers so I wouldn't be in searing pain ripping apart vampires.

I glanced at the clock and heard the howl. I sighed. I walked out of the house, ready to strip and phase. I remembered to hide my thoughts of what happened the other day and began to run. I felt the rest of pack phase in my thoughts. We arrived at Sam's and one by one we filed in. Sam told them what time we would meet up with the Cullen's and glanced at me.

I sighed and looked down, hoping he didn't the pain in my eyes as he kissed Emily. She smirked at me when Sam's backed turned. I sighed and kept my gaze on the floor. A few minutes later Sam approached me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, my voice very cracked and whispery.

We walked to the back porch, Sam shutting the door behind us.

He gave me a concerned look. "You okay? Your voice..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I replied, though it wasn't convincing. I looked and sounded like crap. But he let it slide.

"When?" He started.

"The second I saw you, only minutes after turning into a werewolf." I replied in my cracked whisper of a voice.

"Embry... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Neither of us can control it. But don't worry, you have Emily. You don't need me." I said, on the verge of tears.

"Embry, I don't wanna hurt you. Can't we just be friends?" He asked hopefully. I felt a painful lump in throat.

"We are, and it was enough... for a while. But now it isn't. _I'm _sorry. Sorry you have to deal with this. Sam, your in love with Emily, don't sugar coat it. But I see something the others don't. You regret, Sam. I don't know if it's regretting leaving Leah, or not knowing Emily before imprinting, but you _regret_! _I don't_." I said, putting a strain on my throat, but I didn't care.

"Embry..." He started, but I wasn't finished.

"Say whatever you want about me or Emily, but you know you feel _something_ for me. Emily _hates _me Sam. _Despises _me. She doesn't show it, but I don't wanna be around it. You can only have one of us. But I know you'll pick Emily, so there's no reason for me to be around." I finished.

It hurt me to say that. But its Emily and Paul wanted, and the fact that I couldn't talk was just preview for what would happenif I stayed around Sam.

"Embry, she's my imprint! But your my friend. I need both of ya. Please Embry." He pleaded.

I felt tears spill.

"I don't enjoy being hated. It makes Emily upset that we're friends. Sam, you can be with Emily. But just know I'm always gonna think of you differently than you of me. You're my one and only imprint. And I know you'll think of me, even when you're with her. We can talk later, but right know, we have to focus on the war." I finished, my throat needing a break.

He sighed, and nodded in agreement.

"You sure you can fight? You don't-"

"I'll be fine. Promise." I said and we went inside, no one seemed to notice our little conversation. I went to Emily who looked pissed.

"Don't worry bitch, I told him we should stay away from each other. If you wanna torture me again, go ahead. I don't care anymore." I whispered so only she could hear.

I glared at her and went to sit in between Jake and Quil. They asked what's wrong and I just shook my head.

Time passed and before I knew it, we were running towards the large clearing where the newborns would show up, Seth and Jake heading up toward the mountains. I kept quiet, though I truly didn't want to be here. Damn the Swan girl for being a damn vamp magnet. We met up with the Cullen's and Sam gave orders to the pack. I cleared my head and got focused on the matter at hand.

This would soon be over, I had nothing to worry about.

(Sam POV)

I was concerned for Embry. He looked and sounded awful. But the kid was stubborn, and insisted he fight. I shook my head and refocused my attention on the approaching leeches. I gave the go and charged.

There were vamps flying left and right, seemingly come down from the sky like rain. But they were so crazed, they had no damn clue what the hell we were and what they were doing. I tore through them, taking down one after another, the Cullen's setting fire to the pieces.

I searched through the pack's mind and they were doing fine. I could tell Embry's throat bothered him, but he fought. Strong kid.

I kept up my pace, helping the pack take down 3 at a time. Then I saw it. In my peripheral vision, I saw Embry. It's like it happened in slow motion.

I saw 3...5...7 vamps all attack him. Swiping, clawing, biting at him, and were gone as fast they appeared. I ran as fast as I could as I saw him unconsciously phase back. His petite form cover in wounds. I watched in horror as I saw him collapse to the ground.

That's when it happened. All the growls, snarls and hisses all seemed to be muted, as I looked into his eyes. They were glazed over, but seemed to be focusing on one thing. Me. It was _that pull. _

I ran to him, catching hold of two of his attackers and they were done. For now, all I could do was fend off the newborns for him until they were all in ashes.

And it wasn't to long till exactly that happened. As soon as the last vamp was in ashes, Dr, Cullen rushed over to us.

"Hospital is closer, lets move." He spoke quickly and gently scooped Embry up, running towards the hospital, it was closer than the Cullen's house.

We all ran closely behind him. He was... my imprint. I re-imprinted. My heart was attached to his, and I would not let my new imprint die.

We arrived at the hospital, and the Doc wasted no time whisking him away. We were forced to stay in the waiting room. I could see everyone was worried sick for Embry. Even Leah was biting her fingernails to the nubs. I could almost hear Embry's faint heartbeat over all the commotion in the hospital. I would give literally anything to switch places.

The pack didn't know how much it would affect me if Embry didn't m-

NO!

I couldn't even _think _about it. Embry. He was my new imprint. I had no clue whta to do with Emily. But with Embry on the brink of death, I couldn't be bothered to think about that now.

We all kept silent. I could hear everything, Embry's faint little heartbeat. The breathing of those around me. And even the playing of an ipod that belong to another person in the waiting room.

God what would I give to make a deal with God so he would swap our places.

_And if I only could, _  
_Make a deal with God, _  
_And get him to swap our places, _  
_Be running up that road, _  
_Be running up that hill, _  
_Be running up that building. _  
_If I only could, oh..._

I couldn't even think of the pain he was. Shit, what I would give.

_You don't want to hurt me, _  
_But see how deep the bullet lies. _  
_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder. _  
_There is thunder in our hearts, baby._  
_So much hate for the ones we love? _  
_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

I silently prayed for him. I could feel my eyes pricking with tears at the image of Embry collapsing after his attack. If only I could swap our places.

_'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling, _  
_Let me steal this moment from you now. _  
_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling, _  
_Let's exchange the experience, oh...'_

He shouldn't have to go through this. He suffered enough. If, no _when _he makes it through this, I would make sure his fight was worth it. He doesn't deserve any kind of pain, I should be in his place.

_And if I only could, _  
_Make a deal with God, _  
_And get him to swap our places, _  
_Be running up that road, _  
_Be running up that hill, _  
_With no problems..._

Hours later, the doc came through the doors and the Pack's attention was focused on him. But the Doc looked at me, as if he knew Embry meant something more to me than other's.

"Well, Mr. Uley..."

* * *

***cough* well... that was intense. Yeah and I left you with the worse cliff hanger like...EVER! btw, the "..." dont mean embry is dead but doesnt mean hes alive either, so you'll have stay tuned to find out!**

**btw, i know i skipped all the meeting between the Cullen's and Pack and the fight was outta the blue, but thats the way i am and the way i write.**

**As for the song: Running Up That Hill by Placebo. personally i thought the song fit because in my opinion, its about swapping places with the one you love, so they wont feel the pain. thats my interpretation of the song, dont like, well suck it! (this is a Q. i get when pple hear the song on my ipod, so yes, i did hear it on wrestling!) i love the song, give it a listen!**

**this ch. was reeaallly intense, and i was excited to write it! now my loves, for the sake of Embry, review, because im not asking like most authers do...im _telling _you to review, cuz you know...and i know... what happens when i no get no reviews! **

**so my loves, REVIEW!**


	11. Her Façade

**Alright, this ch. is a bit better i think. love's you for all the reviews i got in like less than 20 minutes.**

**i dont own twilight, we know this! but I DO own my imagination. so... Walls Of The Alpha © of If-I-Were-A-Wolf...**

**enjoy loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV)

"Well, Mr. Uley... Embry must have had an Angel on his side. He made it." He said with soft smile.

I put my head in my hands as I felt my eyes water with tears of joy. I couldn't believe it. I could hear everyone breath a sigh of relief.

"It's a miracle. I had to sedate him to ease the pain, but he'll wake up in about 24 hours." He continued.

God, no one could explain the emotions that I was feeling. I thanked the Doc with as much gratitude as I could. He may be a leech, but he saved my imprints life. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. HE was going to be ok. I silently thanked what ever angel had been looking after Embry.

"When can we see him?" I asked.

"Well, he's not awake. But you can see him. He's in a private room in ICU. Only a few at a time, though." I nodded, and got up to follow him, and heard someone trailing behind me.

We got to the door if Embry's room before the Doc left us alone. I hesitated at opening the door.

"What's with you and Embry?" Asked Leah, as she was the one who followed me. I looked at her.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid Sam. The others may have been to preoccupied, but I know what went down at the fight. You imprinted on the kid. Listen, I'm only gonna say this once, Emily is not always what she seems." She said.

I frowned.

"Whataya mean?" I asked. She spoke lowly to me,

"What I'm trying to say is, don't hurt the kid in hopes on sparing Emily's feelings. I've known her all my life. She always comes off sweet and innocent. But she's far from it. There's another reason why I was pissed at you for leaving me. It's 'cause I knew Emily was putting up a façade to get you to fall for her. And I _knew _you never really imprinted. Yeah, I know 'bout false imprinting.

And that's what ya did 'cause of her front. And I'm not just sayin' this 'cause I'm jealous or any shit. 'Cause I'm sure as hell not. But Embry is a good kid. Puts my brother to shame at how innocent he is. So if you better not hurt Embry 'cause you don't wanna 'hurt Emily's feelings.' 'Cause trust me, she'll be even more pissed, and she'll be doin' the hurtin'. And you'll feel like shit 'cause Embry was the one who paid the price." She finished.

Was it true? Was Emily really like that? I don't know. I would find out. Leah gave me a soft smile.

"Now get in there. And when your done, we're gettin' somthin' to eat. 'Cause I know you. Your not gonna leave the room till he wakes. So I might as well do what Embry would do and make you eat when your finished in there. I can literally hear your stomach." And with that, she disappeared down the halls, probably to kind a vending machine.

I rolled my eyes, and made my way into room. I saw Embry. It was a heartbreaking sight, really. There were all sorts of monitors and needles hooked up to him. He had a ventilator taped to his mouth, which I knew was breathing for him. I saw the monitor with his heart rate, which was beating calm and steady. Despite everything attached to him, he still looked peaceful... and beautiful.

I walked closer so I was standing next to him. I moved my hand, as gently as possible, and ran a finger over the smooth skin on his face, as the cuts and bruises had already healed, but a row of stitches in his hair. It was the internal damage that scared me. I ran my fingers over the tanned skin, careful as possible as not to touch the ventilator.

I ran my eyes over his body. His arms laid peacefully on his sides, one covered with white plaster, and the other with only a few bruises that were still healing. The rest of his body was covered with a white blanket. I don't think I'd want to see what other damage was done to his legs and ribs. I knew I shouldn't have let him fight. I just knew it. I knew from the get-go that he wasn't focused and was in no condition to fight.

I sighed. I haven't felt like this since I scarred Emily's face. While I felt guilt that no human could possibly handle, I have never been more scared of losing someone as I did, waiting to hear news of Embry's condition in the waiting room. With Embry, things were different. And that was because Embry was different.

Embry was a rare breed. He did almost anything for anyone, and asked nothing in return. Some people admired the quality, and some took advantage. Sometime Embry didn't even realize people would use him, and sometimes he was stubborn as hell and would show a rare feisty side. I had always looked for people who would use Embry, and put them in their place. And if you've met someone who you think is sweet, shy and innocent. Then you have to meet Embry, 'cause I guarantee, he'll put them to shame.

And that is exactly why he didn't deserve this. It always seemed like trouble found Embry when he wasn't looking for it... which was always. Yet for some reason, a sick twist of fate decided to do this to him. But in a sick kind of way, if he was never attacked, I probably would have never imprinted on him. And this time, I didn't feel any regrets.

I still didn't know what ri do about Emily. I didn't know if what Leah said was true. As if on cue, the she wolf entered the room. She glanced at Embry and grimaced and looked away. I knew she was bitter, but I also knew she had a soft spot for her pack brothers.

"Alright Sam, you've in here for 2 hours. Now lets walk."

Was it really that long? Anyway, as much as I didn't wanna leave Embry, I wanted some answers on this whole Emily thing. I followed her out of the room and to the elevator. She pressed the floor with the cafeteria and before I knew it, we were sitting down in a secluded part of the hospital cafeteria. She slid over a cup of coffee and gave me a knowing look.

"Listen, I knew you think what I said about Emily is a big lie." He stated. I sighed.

"Well, you come in and tell me my former imprint has been lying to me this whole time. I _was _in love with her at one point." I said.

"No, were in love with her façade. Listen Sam, she's my cousin. I know her. At one point, we were like sisters. But I know her. I knew that when started to get friendly with Embry, she was startin' to get jealous. And a jealous Emily, and a deadly Emily. I know from experience. She was jealous of one of my past beau's. So ya know what she did? She told him I had herpes, and that's what was on my face, when it was just acne. But as she got older, her little tricks got more dangerous."

I listened, interested as she continued,

"It went from spreading rumors, to spray painting cars and houses. From that, it went from slashing car tires, or one time, she stole a car, took it to the junk yard, and had it crushed into tin can."

I stared at her incredulously.

"How the hell did she get away with all that?" I asked. She sighed.

"Well, I was her cousin. I was confused on whether to tell someone or not. I decided to just drop her form my life. Until that holiday reunion...you imprinted, yada yada yada. Anyway, do you see how dangerous she can get just by _jealousy_? Now, I don't know what would happen if you dropped her. But you can't hurt Embry either." She explained.

"So what do I do? Either way, someone's gonna get hurt." I said, thinking of how to get out of this.

"Well, you _can not _hurt Embry by staying with Emily. Embry is way more important than Emily. You'll have to keep a close watch on Embry." She suggested.

"But I thought she would go after me." I was confused.

"Two hours ago, I said 'Embry would pay the price.' I meant it. Emily is gonna go after what's closest to you. You can't let her get to Embry Sam. And you may think that she's just a human and can't do shit. But If I know Emily, she has help... from the inside." She said. I frowned.

"One of the pack?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Wait. How do I know she hasn't already gotten to Embry?" I asked. She gave me look that said _'That's a good question.'_

"Only one way to find out. Talk to Embry."

* * *

**so yeah, Leah is a good guy, and you'll see more of her, a lil Emily vs. Leah action and oops...i just leaked!**

**yea, it seems whenever i get alotta reviews i seem to 'accidentally' leak this kind of stuff...weird, eh?**

**btw, FF is being a retard and not lettin me save this A/N, so make me happy, and REVIEW NOW!...if you want...'accidental' leaks that is...**


	12. Human

****

ok, I think this ch is pret-ty long...in my opinion, idk, just read and see

to tired to write disclaimer, and put a line seperating this from the story (it wont lemme save it anyway...)

(Sam POV)

I sighed as I made my way down the halls of Forks Community Hospital. Last night, I didn't sleep at all. And during the day, I didn't even think about taking a nap.

I couldn't take my eyes off Embry. My mind was like a hamster on it's wheel. I was nervous as hell about telling Embry I imprinted on him. I couldn't just spring it on him as soon as he woke up. But I was so nervous, I just wanted to blurt it out and get it over with.

His face had cleared of bruises and cuts completely. But the more serious injuries on his ribs, hips, leg and head where taking some time to heal themselves. He still needed that tube that was attached to him to keep him breathing.

I reached out and brushed my hand against his smaller one. I never noticed just how smooth his skin was. And the tone was like a mixture of melted milk chocolate and caramel.

All of a sudden, I felt a weak squeeze to my hand. My eyes darted down to him and saw he started it shift and his eyes started to flutter open. He groaned, which was muffled by the tube in his throat. He looked up at me, and I could almost see relief in his eyes, and he squeezed my hand tighter. He started to move again, but stopped and whimpered.

"Don't move, Em. It'll be fine. Why don't we get that tube outta your throat, eh?" I said softly with a smile.

He settled down and nodded. I reached over and pressed the button that would call the Doc. The Doc came in within minutes and was relieved to see Embry was awake. Not as relieved as I was though. He coughed a little after the tube was pulled out, but got back under control.

He took a deep breath and groaned quietly. He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of his, which were a strange mix of blue and silver that I never noticed before. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"What happened." His voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. I spoke quietly,

"You were attacked. Almost 7 vamps took you down. If I hadn't gotten to you in time..." I shook my head, "It's a miracle you're here, Em." I finished.

He looked down.

"Listen Em, there's something I need to tell you. I was gonna wait but... it can't wait." I started. I haven't been this nervous in a while. He raised a brow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Em, something happened out there. Something big. And I know you just woke up after the attack of the century, but, I can't wait. You see Em, something happened when you were attacked. I don't know how but, the minute I saw you fall to ground, I felt something." I explained. He looked up at me.

"Sam...you..." He stuttered. I nodded, knowing what he meant.

"I imprinted on you." I finished.

"Sam, you better not be saying that because you feel bad or anything." He said, his eyes glassy.

I leaned forward, leaning my arms at his sides, so my face was only millimeters from his.

"Embry, I am _not _saying that out of guilt. Believe me, I feel bad that you went through hell sitting on the sidelines watching me and Emily. But Embry, believe me when I say, _you're _my _real _imprint. You different from Emily. I feel like... your real. Your my imprint..." I whispered.

I leaned close and soon my lips were sealed to his in a gentle kiss. I brought my hand up and caressed his jaw, and put as much passion as I could in the kiss. He gave a soft moan, and I could hear the monitor measuring his heart rate beeping like a ticking bomb. I pulled away for air, and I heard the monitor returning to normal. I smiled,

"Do you believe me now?" I asked.

(Embry POV)

He asked if I believed him. And after that kiss, I couldn't _not _believe him.

"Hell yeah." I whispered. My voice was still cracked from Paul's attack, and getting attacked again by leeched didn't help. It made it worse.

I looked down at myself. My arm had healed, which only left my ribs, hips and my right leg.

After a while, Sam left to find Leah, and the rest of the pack visited. Jake and Quil told me if I scared them like that again they would kill me. That didn't make any sense to me but I just chuckled and they left the room to go play in wheel chairs. Jared joined them, which only left Paul.

Thank god they took that heart rate monitor thingy off me, or he would know how nervous I really was. But I was sure he could here it its loud thud in my chest. He slowly stalked his way towards me and I feel my self already starting to cry.

"Aw Em. Are you scared? 'Cause you should be. We told you that you were to stay away from Sam. You really are stubborn." He chuckled.

I closed my eyes which caused the tears I was trying to hold back fall.

"Please... not again... please no..." I pleaded.

But my pleas did nothing as he climbed on my bed and straddled my hips. I cried out as he put pressure on my severely fractured hips. I couldn't move, as it would cause more damage.

"Begging ain't gonna do anything Embry. Though, you look so much like the cumsuckin' slut you are when you beg." He smirked down at me.

I tried to push him off me, but it was a vain attempt. He started to unzip his pants.

"Sam!" I tried to yell for help, but my abused throat couldn't make the words loud enough.

"Go ahead and yell, no one will hear you." He said, and lifted the blanket off me. He inched his hand up my thigh under the hospital gown I had on.

"Stop... _please_..."I sobbed and he just chuckled as he started touching me.

(Sam POV)

Leah and I were standing against a counter in the hospital cafeteria, each of us with a cup of coffee. I told her about how I told Embry, as she wanted every little detail.

"Yes, Leah. I really did kiss-" I stopped and dropped my coffee as I felt an immense burning in my chest. I groaned. I knew that burn.

"Whoa, Sam!" Leah worried as she put a hand on my should, asking if I was ok.

"No, Embry..." I didn't finish my sentence as I ran as fast as I could to Embry's room, swiftly maneuvering around people.

I knew that burn. When you imprintee is in danger, you chest burns. It's awful. How much your hurt burns is equal to how much your imprint is in danger. And this burn was awful. After what seemed like an eternity, I reached Embry's room and rushed in.

Paul was straddling Embry and I could see him touching my imprint. And Embry was defenseless and sobbing. I didn't think, I just did. I lunged at Paul, knocking both of us off Embry, and to the floor, making it shake and leaving a dent.

I stood up, as I had Paul by the back of his neck. I left the room and made my way out of the hospital, dragging the son of a bitch behind me. I wasn't gonna have two oversized wolves fight in a hospital. I dragged him far from the hospital, and towards the forest.

When we were covered by all the trees, I threw him to the ground. I pounced on him, wrapping my hands around his neck, squeezing as hard as I could. "I told you not to touch him!" I yelled. I released him, punching him, giving him hell. Anything to make him suffer for causing my imprint pain.

"You make me sick." I spat, as I punted his head. He coughed up blood, then gave a crazed and dazed laugh.

"It was Emily. She wanted that little fag of a whore gone. You slut has a talented little mouth. Did you know that? Pssh, of course you know that! I bet Embry would spread his legs-"

I punched his jaw, not allowing him to talk about Embry like that.

I broke his bones, I did anything I could to get my anger out. He was barely conscious when I was done with him. I leaned down,

"I don't wanna see you here ever again. Stay out of La Push, in fact, don't even come near Forks either. And if you come even remotely close to Embry, I _will _kill you.",

I whispered and made my out of the forest. I walked in the hospital, looking calm, and wiped the blood off my hand on some sanitary cloth thing. I knew he wouldn't be able to disobey my order. I quickly made my way to Embry's room, worried sick.

I walked in and saw Leah trying to calm Embry down.

"Thanks Lee. I got it from here." I whispered. She nodded and left the room.

I looked down at Embry, who was wiping away his tears, but it was a vain effort. I sighed.

__

Ah, just do it.

I thought to myself, and carefully climbed on the bed next to him, and gently wrapped my arms around him, careful of his ribs. He buried his face in my chest.

"Em?" I asked quietly. He whimpered.

"Em, I need you to tell me what he did." I pleaded lowly.

He nodded.

"He t-toched me. He touched me Sam, just l-like last time!" He sobbed. Ok, now I was confused.

Wait!

"What do you mean 'last time'?" I asked, trying to make sense to the puzzle. Then it made sense.

"He's done it before, hasn't he?" It was more of a statement, not a question.

"I t-tried to get away. I-I didn't w-wanna do it. I was weak, h-he forced me. S-Shoved himself d-down my throat. He told me to suck, I had n-no choice. I'm s-sorry, I-I'm dirty. So dirty..." He sobbed, shaking in my arms. My heart broke.

"No Em! You are _not _dirty. Don't you ever say that. He did that against you will. You are not dirty." I ended with a whisper.

He nodded and calmed some.

"I hate feeling this way." He whimpered. I sighed.

"I know Em, I know. It's what makes us human." I said softly.

I looked down at him. I could tell he was beyond exhausted. I tried to slip out of the bed, only to be pulled back again.

"No...stay..." He murmured tiredly.

"I promise, I'll always stay." I whispered. I sighed, I haven't felt like this in a long time. Feeling genuinely happy to have someone in my arms.

"Sing." He croaked. I raised a brow.

"Hm?"

"Like when there was a storm... sing." He demanded softly. I smiled. Yeah I haven't felt like this in a while. To be honest, it scared me a bit, but that's life. And I loved the feeling O got when I was around Embry.

I fulfilled his demand and sang lowly and quietly for only him to hear.

_There's one way out and one way in  
Back to the beginning  
There's one way back to home again  
To where I feel forgiven_

What is this I feel, why is it so real  
What am I to say

It's only love, it's only pain  
It's only fear, that run through my veins  
It's all the things you can't explain  
That make us human

I am just an image of something so much greater  
I am just a picture frame, I am not the painter  
Where do I begin, can I shed this skin  
What is this I feel within

It's only love, it's only pain  
It's only fear that runs through my veins  
It's all the things you can't explain  
That make us human

That make us human  
That make us human

It's only love, it's only pain  
It's only fear that runs through my veins  
It's all the things you can't explain  
That make us human

That make us human  
That make us human  
Oh that make us human

By the time I was finished, Em was passed out in my arms.

* * *

****

Ok! I finished_, finally_. alright, this ch. was big and had more than I planned, but hey, worked out.

I originally had a list of the ch. but as I wrote, the words kinda wrote them selves and this story may be longer than I planned, but that's a good thing so yay!

the song...im in love with the song! im getting too many of these songs from wrestling promos, god! anyway, its Human by Civil Twilight. (twilight movie coulda used it but I got to it first, HA!) give it a listen, its effin amazin!

stay tuned for some real Sam/Embry nxt ch. (leakin like a faucet over here!)

ok, its 1am, im tired, FF is giving a hard time with saving and spell checking, im tired, my unofficial beta is MIA, and did i mention im tired?

so please, im to tired to make big letters to tell you to review, cuz ya know what to do *yawn* night pple! lol...


	13. Breath Me

**ok guys, here it is, i wont stall you, cuz i kinda like this this ch. :) a bit short, but eh, pure fluff!**

**BTW, this ch. is basically a song-fic-chapter-thing**

**disclaimer? my name is If-I-Were-A-Wolf NOT, If-I-Were-Stephenie, geez... **

* * *

(Sam POV)

He was beautiful.

When in his deep sleep. I could just stare at him, like some lovestruck puppy. And that's exactly how I felt. Embry was currently curled up on my king size bed, which made him look very small. He had on nothing but boxers and my sweatshirt.

A couple days ago we had come home from the hospital, and he was doing so much better. I gave him my black and red ECCO sweatshirt (since it was big and wouldn't put pressure on his ribs or any part of his body) for him to leave in from the hospital. And he hadn't taken it off, so it basically his now. And I had no problem with that.

It just made him all though more adorable. He could on his own, but with a limp. And just because he can heal fast, didn't take away the pain. And I knew healing abilities don't take away emotional pain.

He was still freaked about what happened with Paul. I would worry about Emily later, as Embry was my first priority. It tore my heart when he would whimper in his sleep, squirm, or on occasion, wake up screaming.

I pushed out those bad thoughts out of my head, and focused on the waking form huddled next to me.

I had gotten to know a lot about him the past couple days. I stared at him, watching those beautiful, with an odd mix of a color of blue and silver, flutter open. His eyes where one of the his best features. They were the first thing that caught your eye when you look at Embry.

I leaned down and captured those soft lips of his.

"Good Mornin'. That's the way to wake me up." He murmured when we pulled apart. I smiled,

"Get used to it." I said. He grinned.

"Oh, I will." He said, and slowly sat up.

(Embry POV)

I smiled up at him. Despite my injuries, and mental trauma, I had never been so happy.

Every time I woke up from some awful nightmare, he was right there. And that's what I really needed at the moment. More than pain killers for my injuries. I just needed him. And I was more than grateful I had him.

I leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes as I felt his arm wrap around me. We got to know each other more than ever in the past couple of days.

"Sam you have no idea how happy you make me." I whispered.

"The feeling is mutual, believe me." He said. Then he frowned.

"Do you this is weird? At all?" He asked. I raised a brow.

He laid back and I put my head on his chest, looking up at him.

"Whataya mean?" I asked.

"Well, Embry. Technically, you're a minor. I'm 23 and you're 17." He stated. 'Oh.' I mouthed.

"I see what you mean. But _technically, _I'll be 18 in a few weeks. Then I'll be able to do what I want and they can't say shit about it." I proudly stated.

Even if he was older, We were imprints.

"There's no law that states that you can't be with a minor. It just says we can't have sex." I blushed. "And to be honest, I don't think I'm ready for that."

He smiled.

"Embry, you're 17. I didn't think you were ready. Plus, I would wait as long as it took for you." He said, and kissed my temple.

I was grateful that he didn't want something as big as sex yet. I was extremely lucky when Sam saved me from Paul. I knew Paul was aiming for more than another forced blowjob. And it would have ruined me if my first time was forced.

I closed my eyes, and saw Paul. I snapped my eyes open. Sometimes I would be at peace, but then other times, it seemed every time I closed my eyes, I saw _him. _And I hated it. But the good thing was that every time I opened my eyes I saw Sam. My Sam.

"Thank you, Sammy." I murmured, and cuddled closer to him. He kissed my temple.

"You know I love it when you call me Sammy." He whispered. I smiled, and kissed his jaw.

Time passed and before I knew it, it was dark out. Sam had fallen asleep, but I couldn't.

Every time I tried... I saw _him_. I heard _him. _Memories flushed through my mind.

_"Aw Em. Are you scared? 'Cause you should be."_

_"Though, you look so much like the cumsuckin'' slut you are when you beg."_

_"Go ahead and yell, no one will hear you."_

I snapped my eyes open.

I slipped out of the bed, quietly as not to awake Sam. Lately I would go one minute to being happy, to falling apart. And right now I was falling apart. I limped to bathroom, my leg seemed to be the only thing that was still healing.

I looked in the mirror, and saw a stranger. I remember when there was a happy kid in that mirror. Besides the fact my hair had grown and now fell just above my eyes, I looked different. I looked exhausted.

I closed my eyes, but quickly opened them when _he _appeared. I lost myself. I wish I could go back to when I just a quiet, yet happy kid. Sam was the only thing that kept me from breaking apart completely. I needed him.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me _

I felt small and weak nowadays. And it isn't a great feeling. I looked at Sam on the bed, then looked at myself in the mirror. He could have better, but I could never bring my self to leave him. I needed him, because I had lost myself. _He _damaged me, and I just wanted to be put together again.

_Ouch, I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_

I felt tears fall down my face. Sometimes I could still feel his hands on me. It made me feel unsafe, and so breakable. It seemed that only Sam could make me feel like I wouldn't fall apart. But without him, I would break.

As if on cue, big, strong and familiar arms wrapped around me. That's what I needed.

_Be my friend  
__Hold me, wrap me up_

I leaned into his embrace. I had thought he was asleep, but he knew. He was just amazing like that. Only a few days together, yet he knew me so well. _He _made me feel small and weak. But Sam made me feel stronger, if only by a little.

_Unfold me  
I am small _

"It's alright Embry. I got you. You're safe. Ssh, I'm right here." He soothed. And I believed him. I already trusted him. Trust him to take care of me. He let me sob in his chest as he rubbed my back. In his arms, I almost forgot about _him. _

I felt like I was right in his arms. He was my friend. More than a friend, and more than that too. He didn't mind that I had fallen apart, and all the baggage I came with. He kissed my forehead, and I felt myself getting all warm and fuzzy again.

_I'm needy  
__Warm me up_

"Beautiful." He murmured. He sniffed my hair, then gently kissed me.

"So beautiful. Don't forget that." He whispered, and took me back in the bedroom, where I had the most peaceful sleep in so long. All because of him.

_And breathe me _

* * *

**Awwww, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I know its short, but if you tell me it wasnt good, i know your lying! (im not conceited...maybe a little)**

**the song was the most perfect song for this story i couldnt even believe it. it sounded perfect, the lyrics were perfect, it seemed like it was made for our Embry and this moment. it called Breath Me by Sia. i cut out the first verse, cuz i didnt think it fit, but the rest did. listen to it, its effin awsome! and perfect or the moment!**

**anyway, this story is close to ending, but dont fear, i have some up my sleeve for our next story. dont worry, there's at least 2 ch. left. thts all im tellin' ya. (maybe 3 ch. idk, just stay tuned)**

**click that review button or **_**else**_**...**


	14. Far To Pretty To Be Cryin'

**hello my loves! listen, DONT HATE ME for this ch.! please, but this is the stuff that makes interesting stories, so go on and read!**

**disclaimer? too lazy...**

**enjoy my loves! ( i say tht alot, but im not brittish!)**

* * *

(Embry POV)

I hated this.

I hated feeling like this. So weak. I just wanted that image of _him _out of my head. I knew he wasn't coming back, and Sam would sure of that. Paul was an exile, so he couldn't phase anymore. That should be reassuring. But it wasn't when I could still feel his hands on me.

That was something that would be imprinted in my brain forever.

And when Sam had to patrol, and I was left alone, I felt awful. Its been who knows how many weeks, yet I still can't get the images outta my head. I had no one who actually understood what I was going through. And that was one of the worse parts... being misunderstood.

Quil was always joking around and never took shit seriously.

Jared was just like Quil.

And Jake... well, he tried to understand but just couldn't.

Sam seemed like he understood, but he never went through anything I had... at least not that I know of.

Ugh, now I felt like a whiney baby.

I sighed and flopped down on Sam's king bed. My leg was healed, with the exception of an occasional soreness. Nothing I couldn't live through, though. I hadn't patrolled in a while, courtesy of Sam. I told him I didn't want the pack to have to deal with my messed up head.

Until I at least was able to control these thoughts of what _he_ did to me, I couldn't let the pack into my thoughts.

Its kinda ironic. I remember when Jake, Quil and I would complain about patrolling. And now... I wanted to. I wanted to get out of the house again. I mean, it's not like Sam makes me stay in here. He wasn't controlling at all like Swan's boyfriend (Jake complains about him _a lot_). It's just that, I didn't like being alone. And Sam was the Alpha, which meant he had to take care of the vampire crap.

But I would _never _tell him I felt lonely when he was gone. That would make him feel bad, and that's the last thing I wanted to do.

I sighed and hopped off the bed. I stared at myself in the full length mirror. Even though I hadn't phased in weeks, I hadn't toned down, which was good. All I had on was loose sweatpants hanging low on my hips, a white wife beater and socks. I ran a hand through my hair. It was growing.

But I didn't wanna cut it. Sam had told me I looked beautiful with long hair. I wasn't planning at having it shoulder length again, but I would keep it just above my eyes. Since it grew out, it curled slightly at the ends.

Sam had told me time and time again that I was beautiful. But I couldn't see it. All I saw was an exhausted, kid who couldn't protect himself, and can't just forget about what happened to him. I felt tears prick my eyes and laid down on the bed again. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Minutes later, I felt warm lips on mine. I moaned and whimpered when he pulled away.

"Sammy, I hate this." I whispered looking up at him.

(Sam POV)

I looked down at him. Not only did I feel bad for him, I knew how he felt all to well.

"I know Em, I know." I murmered.

He wiped his eyes and sat up.

"It hurts. So bad. I can still feel his hands on me. I can still hear his voice. And know one can understand... what it's like." He sobbed.

I sighed. There was only one thing left that might make him understand he's not alone in this. I didn't wanna bring it up, as I never wanted to relive the horrible memory, but I had no choice. Embry needed to understand, that_ I _understand.

"Embry, I know what going through... unfortunately." I whispered and pulled him to sit next to me against the headboard.

He snorted.

"Yeah? How?" He demanded. I sighed.

"Please Em, just trust me. But I do know what its like." I pleaded, honestly no wanting to bring up my past.

He just looked at me with those knowing, blue eyes of his. His gaze softened. And I knew I could tell him. I closed my eyes and groaned. I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around him and rested my head against his. I took a deep breath.

_C'mon Sam! Stop being a pussy! He needs to know._

I thought to myself.

"Alright..." I gave in.

"It happened when I was 11..." I started, and went back into the awful memory...

_Memory..._

_It was thundering out. _

_I really hated thunder. It was too loud. It made me jump too. __I shifted in my bed. Damn thunder. It wouldn't let me fall asleep. I groaned and sat up in bed, glaring out the window and up at the sky. I jumped when I heard footsteps creaking in hall._

_The door opened the same time the loud thunder boomed, making me jump. Oh, it was just Dad. I had never been close with my Dad, I never knew why,_

_"Dad? What are you doing up?" I whispered._

_He smiled at me. But something was wrong with that smile. It wasn't a warm smile, it looked kinda crazed. It scared me. It scared me even more when he moved closer to me._

_"Just having some fun. You like fun, right Sam?" He asked, his sounded foreign to my ears._

_"U-um... w-well..." I stuttered, not sure how to answer. _

_Before I could blink, Dad was on top of me, covering my mouth with his hand. His hand making its way down my chest and into my pants. Tears where streaming down my face. I was petrified, not knowing what was going on._

_"Go ahead and yell, no one will hear you... not after I'm done with you." He smirked, and ran his hand over my thigh._

_Dad's weren't supposed to do this to their son's, right? Why was he doing this? What did I do wrong?_

_I let out sobs, which were muffled due to the fact he was covering my mouth. Soon my pants were off, and legs spread apart. I struggled as much as I could, but all my efforts were in vain..._

I had to stop.

"Sorry... I can't finish." I whispered and rested my head against his shoulder, hiding the tears that threatened to spill.

"You don't have to." He murmured, and I felt him run his hand through my hair. It was comforting.

I raised my head to look at him.

"Embry, there are a few reasons why I'm not very open. And that's one of them. Everyone knows my Dad left, they just don't know why. Truth is, he's been in the USP Atwater, and is gonna be there for a long time. And I wasn't his only victim."

He looked down, but I gently took him by the chin to look at me.

"I know what you're going through. Exactly what you're going through. And I understand completely why you're so scared. Trust me, I still have a rare nightmare of what my poor excuse for a father did. You need to know Embry, that no matter what you feel, no matter what you hear, know that S.O.B. will _never _talk, touch or hurt you ever again as long as I'm livin'. Understand?" I asked.

I wiped away a stray tear that fell from his eyes with my thump. He looked deep in my eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah." He croaked and calmed some, wiping his eyes. "Thank you." He said.

I smiled gently.

"Good. I don't like seein' you cry Em. Far to pretty to be cryin'." I murmured and kissed his jaw, then his lips.

"You gonna be ok?" I asked.

He sighed, then gave a small genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah I think I am." He said, and leaned up to kiss my lips.

_Yeah, _I thought, _Far to pretty to be cryin'._

* * *

**So...dont hate me? im SORRY! but i HAD to keep it interesting. at least i didnt go into detail about Sam's...um...violation. i didnt wanna write that out anyway. but at least Em got a lil better, eh?**

**theres only 2 more ch. for this story...i caNT WAIT FOR NEXT STORY!**

**SHIT I 4GOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!...O YEA! USP Atwater is a Supermax prison in California, its the only high guarded prison i could think of near washington. just threw it in there for randomness!**

**well, these updates are quick! prob cuz i aint got stuff to do and i REALLY want to start the other story, but dont worry, i wont rush this and make it shitty!**

**well, do i really have to ask you to click that button?**


	15. Crumbled Walls

**Heeeeeey, ok so this is short, but its supposed to lead to an amazing ending in my world, so jsut deal. i actually got some advice tht i should do the short ch, and have the long ch. as the strong ending, so the last ch is already done, so ya'll wont have to wait long!**

**FUCK YOU DISCLAIMER!**

**enjoy my loves!**

* * *

(Sam POV)

It was a couple of weeks since Embry's breakdown, and since I told him my story. And I had realized something.

I loved him.

Not friendly or brotherly love like before. When we imprint, we don't fall in love on the spot. Sure their their our soul mates, and we're destined to be together, but its takes some time to actually fall in love with them and their personality.

And I fell for Embry, and I fell hard. I loved everything about him.

His silver-blue eyes. His silky black ebony hair. His lean muscles. And not just his appearance. I even loved his shyness. The way he would blush easily when the spotlight was on him. The way he would put others before him. All the big things, and all the little things to.

I sniffed the air and smelled an amazing smell that lead downstairs. When I got downstairs, I saw Embry in the kitchen, cooking.

Huh. I never knew he could cook. I decided to not interrupt, and took a seat on the stool at the granite island in the middle if the kitchen and watched. I smiled as I watched him cook over the stainless steel stove.

I loved everything about him. The way his nose scrunched up adorably when something was wrong with the food. The way his hands wiftly chopped all the vegetables. And the way he bit his lip in concentration when measuring the water.

I chuckled and he jumped and turned around. He smiled when he saw me.

"Oh. I didn't hear you come down." He spoke. I smiled and shrugged.

"I didn't want to disrupt you in your little world." I said. He chuckled, and walked over to peck my lips.

He went back to cooking, and I simpley watched. It started raining harder out, but Embry didn't seem phased. I smiled at that.

(Embry POV)

I continued cooking. I was aware of the rain, and knew it would eventually turn to thunder. But really, just Sam's presence was enough to keep me calm. Plus the fact cooking always took my mind off things.

"Hey, its starting to thunder out. You seem calm." Sam spoke.

I put the food in the oven, and then turned to him with a soft smile.

"Well, I've been afraid of the thunder since I was a kid. At night when I couldn't sleep, my mom didn't care what time it was, she would cook with me. It didn't matter what it was, but when i was cooking with her, I forgot the storm was there. Plus..." I walked towards him to stand in front of him.

"It helps to be with someone I love." I smiled. "I love you." I finished.

I knew Sam was not much of a crier, but I could see his eyes water at those three little words. I just wanted to hear them back.

"Ya know Embry, you know I don't usually show my emotions. And no one, not even Emily, was able to break my 'walls' down. I mean, the one who got close enough was Leah. But I fucked that up, didn't I? Embry, I knew from the get-go there was something different about you."

He looked deep into me eyes, and I felt exposed.

"Embry, you were the only one who was able to break down the walls I had put up since I was 11. And that something, that I've wondered about since the moment I saw your nervous self on my porch... was love. I didn't know it, 'cause I hadn't felt it in such a long time. All the times I had held you through thunderstorms, all the times I stood up for you when you when the pack messed with you, was all out of love. I am completely, 100% in love you, Embry." He finished.

I hadn't realized it, but tears were streaming down my face. Tears of joy. That was most definitely, _the _most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. My heart felt like it would burst with how much warmth and happiness Sam brought to it.

"Sammy..." I was speechless, I didn't even know what to say. I wasn't used to feeling so... so _happy._

"You're beautiful." He whispered. I blushed.

"I don't think so." I was quietly. He chuckled.

"You are far to pretty to have such a low confidence." He murmured. I shrugged. But the thing is, the way he treated me, I could almost believe I was as beautiful he claimed.

I usually don't have the best luck, if you haven't noticed. And I have never had anyone love love me the way Sam just claimed he did. But I believed him. Sam was in love with me. He was... _my _Sammy.

"Ssh." He whispered and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. Even if he was sitting, he was still taller.

He leaned in to kiss me, but we were interrupted by some buzzing noise. What the hell?

Oh!

Food, right. I gave him a small smile and turned towards the oven, pulling out the food. Not a second after I set the food on the stove, I was quickly turned around and warm lips pressed to mine. I closed my eyes and reached up on my toes to make it easier to kiss back.

I thought for sure my heart would burst out of my chest.

"Beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"You make it sound like I'm Adonis." He said. He smiled.

"No, I think your more... Apollo. I think Apollo is much better than Adonis." He stated. I chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Sammy." I said.

He just smirked. I wonder what he saw that would make him think I'm beautiful.

"You're a beautiful _qwayac'iik_, Embry. You're like my _ł'uup'in_, don't ever forget that." He spoke. All I could do was stare, my mouth slighty open, and my eyes slightly wide.

"How do you know that language?" I asked.

He shrugged. I didn't know my father. All I knew was that he was not Quileute, nor Maka like my mother. He was Nuuchahnulth, or Nootka for short. But in my heart, I was always Quileute. How in hell he knew that language was beyond me, but it sounded so beautiful when he spoke it. And it brought a tear to my eye.

This damn _čakup _was going to be the death of me, 'cause he was sending heart on overdive.

_I think I just fell even more in love with you. _I thought.

* * *

**OMG you have no idea how long i spent trying to find a language somewhat like quileute! i couldn't find quileute, and i found maka. but for god sakes, if i put it in the story, you wouldnt even have a clue on how to even begin pronouncing it!**

**so i sttled for another langauge in the same area called Nuuchahnulth (Nootka). you better be damned happy, 'cause i dont know how many writers are actually willing to look up some dead language for your entertainment. i couldnt find 'i love you', so i hope that was good enoguh! **

**čakup - man**

**qwayac'iik - wolf**

**ł'uup'in - sun**

**i couldnt find the words beautiful, sorry!**

**review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssseeee! i already have the other chpater ready, all it takes is your reviews to make me post it up! now, i need a nap, and to ice my fingers, bye!**


	16. Happy, Right?

**this chapter is reaaallly long so i wont delay you! BUT! im sorry or all spelling mistakes, it late and im tired!**

**fuck declaimers!**

**enjoy my loves!**

* * *

(Embry POV)

I groaned softly as I woke up.

It had been a few weeks since Sam and I told each other we loved one and other, and what happened to him when he was 11. And to be honest, I felt much better (not about the what happened to Sam part, of course!). The nightmares had lightened up as well as the voices. I started phasing again and it felt good to be back. And I was so happy to know he loved me back.

I stretched and reached across the bed, only to feel a piece of paper instead of that warm muscled body I was used to. I frowned and sat up, reading the paper.

_Embry,_

_Sorry I left, I didn't wanna wake you up (far to beautiful). Now don't freak out, I know you. I just had something to do that may or may not involve you birthday present, haha. Yeah, I know what your thinking. You were hoping I would forget._

_Too bad! It's your __18th __B-day, and your gonna enjoy it whether you want to or not. Oh! and beware of Quil and Jake..._

_Anyway, I'll be back when I get back. And I'll see you when I see you. Go back to sleep, my _kadidu.

_Your baby,_

_Sam_

I smiled, relieved. And he was right. Unfortunately, he remembered my birthday(though I had t admit it was sweet). I didn't really want to celebrate my birthday. Your getting older, wolf or no wolf. Whoopy (hint sarcasm).

I set the note on the nightstand and did as he told me, and went back asleep.

_2 minutes later..._

I was rudely awaken by 2 huge ass bodies jumping on me.

"What the hell!" I screamed as my eyes snapped open. They couldn't wait 2 freaking minutes?

Quil and Jake where on top of me, both wearing goofy grins.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**" The yelled at the top of their lungs.

I growled loudly and pulled the covers over my head, only to have them pulled down again.

"Wake up! It's you're 18 today man! We're takin' you out!" Came Quil's obnoxious voice.

"Technically I don't turn 18 until 7:55 pm. When that time comes, you can be obnoxious. Until then, I'm sleeping!" I huffed, and covered myself with the covers again.

"Embry Coda Call! If you do not wake up and get dressed, you're gettin' the bucket!" Jake threatened. Ugh, I hate when they use my full name.

At that threat, I pulled back the covers and quickly scrambled out of the bed, knowing that that was a promise, not a threat. Seriously, I love Quil and Jake, but sometimes I just wanna strangle them! I took out some spare cloths I kept here and went into the bathroom to changed into a white tee and tight, faded, ripped jeans.

I walked out and they were still there. I sighed.

"Happy?" I asked. They nodded and pulled me downstairs.

I struggled... until Jake threw me over his shoulder and started down the stairs. I growled but gave up. He plopped me in a kitchen chair. The table was _filled _with food,

"We can't cook, so I bought all this stuff." Quil grinned. Then Leah walked in,

"Uh, hell _no. _I bought all this 'cause your broke ass couldn't. Don't listen to that assclown." She said, and smirked when Quil flipped her off.

I chuckled and we all dug in.

"Can we throw you a party?" Jake whined.

"No." I huffed.

"Can we throw you a _surprise _party?" Quil asked.

I stared at him incredulously, then shook my head and continued to eat. With Quil, sometimes all you could do was shake your head at the lack of common sense. When we finished, Jake spoke up,

"Sam told us to keep you busy today. So you're stuck with us the entire day." He grinned.

My jaw dropped. An entire day with Jake and Quil on my birthday... I may need to check into a mental institution after today. I sighed as they pulled me away from the table, Leah giving an apologetic look as I was literally dragged out the door.

They had to keep me busy, and busy I was.

They took me to car show, which I didn't mind. I threw a tissue at Jake, as he was drooling at 67 Dodge. And after lunch, Jake and Quil had some how gotten us 3 really nice Suzuki bikes to borrow for the day to race in from some guy named Clyde. I asked how the hell he got these (and if they were legal) and he said he had his ways of persuasion.

Yeah right!

His ways of persuasion is either really bad flirting, really good threatening or making a ridiculous offer he could never follow through on.

My bet is on the last one.

They actually wanted to race these on the interstate, on I-5, the Canadian Border to south of Burlington. How the cops didn't see 3 motorcycles racing down the interstate at a speed no human could handle was beyond me. Especially since Quil played chicken with a big rig truck. Either they didn't see, or we were going to fast for them to catch up.

Plus I won!

Hey, I'm not completely boring. I had to say, it was one of the greatest times of my life. Racing on bikes (fuck, I hope Jake didn't steal them) along the interstate at dusk when the road is close to deserted definitely made me happy. This birthday wasn't to shabby after all.

When we got home, it was getting dark out, it was 10 pm. I missed Sam. I really wanted to see him again. I wonder where he was all day. Jake, Quil and I walked in the house where Sam was waiting for me.

He smiled, which I returned and ran into his arms.

"Sammy! Where the hell where you all day?" I asked after he gave me a kiss.

"I told you, I was getting you're present. Somebody's impatient." He smirked. I blushed.

"I just missed you, is all." I said and kissed his lips.

Jake and Quil started making obnoxious gagging noises. I growled and took a pillow and threw it at them.

"Out!" I barked.

The held up there hands and retreated from the house, Jared followed them, laughing. Leah just rolled her eyes.

"And I'll make sure they stay out." She said went outside. You could here her yelling at them about how immature they are. I smiled and just shook my head.

"So about my present..." I said, back on topic. He looked at me with a smile.

"Right. Now close your eyes." He said.

I did as I was told and 10 seconds later he told to open them. When I did, Sam was shirtless, his back to me.

I gasped.

Across his back, between his shoulders, had my name tattooed in tribal ink lettering.

"Sam..." I whispered, shocked. He smiled softly when he turned around.

"I figured, on those rare days when you're not with me, you're still with me." He murmured.

He pulled me to him and gave me a heated kiss. I pulled away after a while.

"I love it. That's the best present you could give me." I whispered.

Some might say it was a strange gift, since its not something I can hold. But it's _on _the person I want to hold, and that's more than enough for me. I reached on my toes to kiss all over his neck, getting a moan in response.

"Ya know," I whispered, running my hands down his spine. " I remember when you used to call me 'kid'. Well, technically now, I'm no longer a kid."

I ran my hands down his bare chest, still sucking his neck.

"I think it's time to show you that I'm not a kid, Sam." I murmured. He held onto my waist, running his finger down the small of back, causing me to shudder. That was a sensitive spot for me.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean you're only-"

"A man." I finished for him.

It wasn't long before we were on his bed, with him on top of me. He attacked my neck, like I did to him earlier. He took off his shirt, and I did the same. He nips all the way down to my chest, and to my abdomen, 'causing my to groan loudly.

"Someone sensitive there?" He asked, with a cocky grin.

"Shut up." I muttered, even though it was the truth.

He just chuckled and leaned up to kiss my lips. I could feel his arousal rubbing against my own throw my jeans. Finally, he undid my pants, sliding them down along with my boxers. I watched with hungry eyes as he got up to to take off his own pants.

That was the most gorgeous site I have ever witnessed!

He was on top of me again, and I loved how his skin felt against mine. He ran his hands over my inner thighs, making my gasp. I brought him down and bit on his neck, earning a moan in response.

I flipped us over so I was straddling him.

I nipped along his chest, leaving little marks. I sucked on his nipples, making him moan loudly. I may not be an expert at this stuff, but with Sam, it came naturally. As if I already knew what he liked.

I snaked my way down till I was face to face with his cock. I was nervous as hell, but I hid and did what came naturally to me. I swiped my tongue up his cock, and heard him gasp. I smirked and slowly slid him whole into my mouth and as far to the back of my throat as I could without choking to death.

I did all I could to make him feel good. He's taken care of me, I wanted to return the favor. I sucked, I moaned, I deep throated him, anything to hear those sounds coming out of his mouth. The way he moaned my name really turned me on.

Finally, I knew what I needed to do.

I pulled away, and I heard a low growl rumbling in his chest. I chuckled crawled up to capture his lips.

"I want you in me." I whispered.

He didn't to be told twice.

He told me to get on all fours, but I told him I wanted to see him when he took me. He didn't argue and rummaged through his nightstand, finding a small bottle of lube. He poured some on his hand and brushed my entrance, before pushing two fingers into me.

I cried out in pleasure as he scissored me.

(Sam POV)

Oh my god. The sounds that were coming from him turned me on more than anything.

I wanted to let my dominant, Alpha side take over and I wanted pound into his petite little body.. I wanted to ravish him until he couldn't walk. But another part of me wanted to go slow and passionate. To feel him, to love him slowly. He deserved it, after the hell Paul put him through. Though I had warned the pack, I still worried.

But now was not the time to think about that. I added a third finger, and I listened to his loud moans. I was still wondering whether to go it rough or slow. Whatever, I'll just do what comes naturally. Finally, his moans where too much, and I needed to be in him.

I grabbed the lube, and lathered myself in it. I grabbed one his legs and spread them apart. I held his hips tightly and slowly pushed into his tight, warm heat, moaning his name. I looked down at him as he cried out.

"You, okay?" I asked, afraid I had hurt him.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He whispered.

I waited, and it was a painful wait. He was _so _tight. Finally, he ground his ass against my hips and I slowly started to thrust. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. I slowly thrusted in and out of his tight body

"Oh, Embry...so... tight..." I murmured against his lips. He groaned. He then gave one command I couldn't refuse.

"Harder." He whispered.

I pulled almost completely out, before slamming back in.

(Embry POV)

Oh my god. It felt amazing to have him slam into me. I gave a high growl/whine. It was a mix of slow and passionate, and hard and rough. It was pure ecstasy. I moaned his name at least 50 times. I felt his hand run down my chest and grab hold of my hard on, pumping it as we both climbed closer to release.

He kept punding into my sweet spot. And I wasn't gonna last long. And after one last hard thrust, I exploded all over his hand and my chest. I felt his load fill me up and heard him cry my name.

He pulled out of me and collapsed in exhaustion.

He turned to me and gave me a tired smile.

"How was I?" He murmured tiredly. I gave an exhausted laugh.

"You better give me the next few days of patrol, 'cause I won't be able to walk." And that was the truth. My legs were sore as hell, but it was all definitely worth it. He smiled, his eyes falling closed.

I stared at him as he fell asleep. I turned to my side, and felt him spoon me from behind. I leaned into the warmth. I didn't wanna be anywhere else, but here. I felt safe. And after all the bull I went through lately, I finally felt...happy.

Simply happy.

* * *

_A few months later..._

(Emily POV)

I stared at my reflection in the pond.

My tanned skin had a pale frost glazing it. My eyes a blazing red. I smirked. I was on the outskirts of Volterra, doing what they call hunting. Some newborn had changed me. God only knows why. But it didn't matter. I was more powerful than that damned pack could ever be.

Aro recruited me.

And now I had a chance to go back and get my revenge! That Swan girl caused some trouble, and we were going to Forks. Aro assured me, I would get my revenge.

_Burattinaio _is what they called me. It was Italian for... puppet-master.

_Oh Embry, you think you're happy. But this little game has only begun... _

* * *

**OOOOKKKK! i think you now know what my next story is...SEQUAL! this goes against one of my little laws. i never do sequals. but i had a plot, and well, i liked this couple, so why not? this copuple is a pairing that no one wrote, 'cause no one though of it! and its a pairing that i want there to be more of, so why not do a sequal to a very rare story, eh?  
****btw, _b__urattinaio will make sense in the next story!  
_kadidu is the closest i can find 'wolf' in quileute. i know the other chapter it wasnt tht word, but thts cuz sam was speaking a diff language. so pretend this was quileute, OK?****this story just gotta whooooole lot more serious! HAHAHAHA I LEFT YOU A PAINFUL CLIFFY! im so evil. this chapter is reaaaaaaaaaaaallllly long, sorry or your welcome, either way, i wanted to make this story specials, so i made it long on purpose...sorta. ok imma stop babbling and give you the summery to the sequal now...**

**I'd Come For You**

**"Yes I'd come for you, no one but you, Yes I'd come for you, But only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you, You know I'd always come for you." They took my love, and I _will_ get him back. (Sequal to W.O.T.A.)**

**short but sweet! lyrics to the song I'd Come For You by nickelback cuz thats what the story is based off of! BTW! i changed up BD, so tht the pack never split up and jake never imprinted...**

**Review please! put alotta work into this! i know hwo many of u read this! i had to shut off my alerts cuz all the alerts were clogging my email to fast, so be a good lil reader and review! i need a nap...**


End file.
